Casino royale
by Mi-chan original
Summary: De tous les paquebots, de toutes les croisières il a fallu qu'il choisisse celle là...Attention ceci est un univers alternatif alors si vous vouliez une suite de gundam seed destiny, passez votre chemin.Les personnages ne sont pas à moi hélas...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Une rencontre inattendue …

Notre histoire démarre par une chaude soirée d'été à bord d'un paquebot de luxe nommé Archangel, dernier-né de la Clyne Corporation, sur lequel quatre jeunes gens s'apprêtaient à passer une croisière des plus …surprenantes. Et c'est ainsi, qu'au troisième soir de cette aventure, que nos jeunes gens se racontèrent certaines anecdotes. Parmi eux Asran Zara, héritier de « l'Empire Zara », était sur le point de raconter la sienne: «

- Alors voila. C'est l'histoire d'un jeune homme qui passa une journée fort peu banale dans sa vie. Métro, boulot, dodo, tel est son quotidien. Cependant cet homme a toujours vécu, il faut bien l'avouer, dans un milieu plus qu'aisé. En somme , oui, c'est un gosse de riche et il ne s'en ai jamais plaint. Aussi la vie lui a-t-elle toujours sourit. Sauf peut être le jour où ses parents décidèrent de divorcer. Mais revenons en à aujourd'hui…

Un jour plus beau qu'un autre, l'homme en question put enfin profiter d'un congé. Je dis enfin car avec un père recherchant la performance 24h sur 24 , 7 jours sur 7 et 365 jours par an; un congé, quand il tombe ça se savoure. Aussi ne se pria-t-il pas pour faire une bonne grasse matinée.

- Feignant, dit alors une deuxième voix masculine.

- Chut, répondit une voix féminine.

- Peut être mais quoi de plus meilleur qu'une bonne matinée passée à dormir paisiblement ? demanda Asran.

- Une bonne matinée mais avec une femme, ajouta une troisième voix masculine.

- C'est bien toi ça, dit la demoiselle.

- Mais rassure toi petite crevette tu demeureras à jamais la plus belle.

- Vil flatteur va. Continue Asran.

- Merci. Alors ce jour là, tandis que le jeune homme dormait du sommeil du juste, une personne s'avisa de déranger son sacro-sain sommeil : le téléphone sonna. Après quelques paroles fort peu chaleureuses à l'égard de la personne à l'autre bout du fil, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il s'agissait de sa mère.

- AHAHAHAHAH elle est bonne. Tu lui avais dit quoi au juste ? S'esclaffa le troisième homme.

- Oh un truc du genre: s'il est moins de une heure de l'après midi sachez que l'univers entier ne sera pas assez grand pour vous cacher de moi!

- Asran ! Tu as vraiment dit ça à ta mère ? S'indigna la jeune femme.

- Mais je ne savais pas que c'était elle. Je me suis excusé évidemment. Mais tu la connais , elle riait aux éclats à l'autre bout du fil. Cependant craignant une mauvaise nouvelle en rapport une fois encore avec son frère, le jeune homme s'inquiéta de la raison de ce coup de fil. A sa grande surprise sa mère lui demanda d'allumer la télé. Et, croyez le bien, lorsqu'il découvrit les grands titres , il en tomba de son lit. En effet , C'est grâce à sa mère qu'il découvrit qu'on annonçait ses fiançailles avec une amie d'enfance. Je sais bien que les premiers concernés sont souvent les derniers au courant mais quand même … Je juge toutefois utile de préciser que le jeune homme était aussi surpris que sa mère si ce n'est plus. A plus forte raison qu'il n'avait absolument pas du tout l'intention d'épouser son amie. Même s'il l'avait toujours adoré et avait pour elle une grande affection, il n'avait jamais eu à son égard des sentiments amoureux. Pas plus qu'elle n'en avait pour lui d'ailleurs…

- Qu'en sais-tu ? Demanda malicieusement la voix féminine , comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'elle…

- Me serais-je fourvoyé ? Me laisserais-tu donc une chance ? Demanda Asran dans un irrésistible sourire.

- Absolument aucune, répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

- Pfff, le vent…

- Et combien en as-tu prit par ta jolie croupière depuis le début de la croisière ? Demanda soudainement le deuxième homme.

- C'est déloyal ça vieux…

- Toujours est-il que le jeune homme chercha tout de même qui l'avait fourré dans ce guêpier. Et il n'eut pas à chercher bien loin. Il savait qu'il s'agissait là d'une manœuvre de son père. Et la presse en faisait ses choux gras. Et bien évidemment son père demeura introuvable toute la journée. Le jeune homme songea alors à sa « fiancée » et se décida à aller la voir. Il la trouva en pleurs, désespérée et …

- Eh oh, j'étais pas désespérée, juste un peu bouleversée…précisa la demoiselle.

- Certes… juste un peu… Là, il apprit qu'il s'agissait d'un accord commun entre leur pères respectifs, qui n'avaient pas jugés utiles, évidemment, de demander leur avis à leur enfants. Le jeune homme tenta , je l'avoue, maladroitement de calmer ces pleurs. Ni l'un ni l'autre, n'accepteraient ces fiançailles forcées et le temps aurait raison des journaux. Mais lorsque le jeune homme partit , sa jeune amie pleurait toujours.

- C'est l'émotion, juste ça.

- Hum, hum…, dit le deuxième homme.

-…, ajouta le troisième.

- Si tu le dis. Seulement voilà, le jeune homme songea alors à un vieil ami à lui. Un vieil ami qui prendrait très mal la nouvelle. Un vieil ami qui était d'ailleurs la raison dès pleurs de la jeune fille qui craignait que…

- Mais craintes ne regardent que moi Asran…

- Ouh là attention vieux…

- …, fit le troisième homme.

- Hum, enfin bref. Le jeune homme connaissait cet ami depuis qu'il avait déménagé sur les colonies avec sa mère. Il connaissait l'intérêt , que je précise réciproque, qu'il portait à sa « fiancée ». Le jeune homme se douta fortement d' être mal accueilli par son ami mais il espérait que ce dernier retrouverait son bon sens après avoir digéré la nouvelle. Qu'elle ne fut pas son erreur et il eut l'occasion de s'en rendre compte lorsqu'il vit de très près le poing de son ami.

- Quoi ? S'étonna la jeune demoiselle.

- Nan c'est vrai ça ? S'exclama le deuxième homme. Tu lui a vraiment foutu ton poing dans la gueule Kira ?

- Comme le disait si bien Lacus…euh…l'émotion. De tout manière Asran me comprit parfaitement.

- Oui. M'enfin bon, j'avais quand même les boules ce jour là. Ma mère qui me réveille pour m'annoncer mes fiançailles, les pleurs de Lacus, un direct du gauche de Kira; ça me suffisait bien vois-tu.

- Oui je me doute.

- Le pacifiste Kira cogne quand on touche à sa belle, ajouta un Dearka plié en deux de rire.

- On t'as rien demandé à toi, Dearka.

- Et susceptible avec ça.

- Écoute Asran j'en suis encore désolé, mais bon j'ai vu rouge quoi.

- Ouais , mais j'y étais pour rien moi à la base. Mais bon je peux comprendre.

Un petit rire cristallin retentit alors.

- Non Lacus c'était pas drôle à ce moment là.

- Pardon Asran, mais j'aurais bien voulu voir ça.

- Lacus…

- Bon alors après qu'as-tu fais ? Demanda Kira.

- Et bien le jeune songea à un autre ami à lui. Souhaitant changer d'air et surtout d'ambiance, il le contacta . Et ce dernier lui donna alors rendez-vous au bar « Clover ».

- Un bar de jazz ? C'est sûr y'a rien de mieux pour le moral, ajouta Kira.

- Ben quoi, c'est sympa le jazz, rétorqua Lacus.

- Oui mais c'est pas très gai.

- Ça dépend. Ce fameux ami ce ne serait pas toi Dearka ?

- Ah ? Ptêt . Je me souviens pas…

- Si c'était toi. Enfin bon bref. Après cette journée riche en péripéties, le jeune homme se rendit donc au lieu du rendez-vous. Installé au bar il attendit. Encore. Et encore, et encore… le simple soda devint alors un subtil cocktail alcoolisé ma foi fort traître. Et l'ami du jeune homme n'arrivait toujours pas . Avisant que la nuit était déjà tombée depuis un bon moment , le jeune homme songea alors que ça journée fut fort mauvaise. Il pensa à rentrer chez lui lorsqu'une jeune femme déboula en trombe dans le bar.

- Ah ça commence ENFIN à devenir intéressant.

- Dearka.

- Il ne la connaissait pas, mais il ne pouvait la manquer. La pluie qui tombait à sceau dehors avait plaquée sa délicate petite robe blanche à motifs celtiques sur son corps, vous m'excuserez mais, absolument divin. Grognant et tempêtant tout ce qu'elle pouvait elle s'installa alors sur le tabouret précisément à la gauche du jeune homme.

- Comme par hasard, dit Kira

- Petit veinard, ajouta Dearka

- Comment était-elle, à part trempée ? demanda Lacus.

- Blonde, les cheveux tombant sur ses épaules dénudées et un regard ambrée absolument fascinant. Sans omettre son tempérament extraordinaire. Je ne saurais dire en revanche si cette fascination qui s'exerçait sur moi était du à son fabuleux regard doré ou à l'alcool infiniment traître qui s'était retrouvé je ne savais comment dans mon verre.

- Ouais c'est ça. A qui tu veux faire gober ça ?

- Hum, hum. Le jeune homme décida alors de rester finalement.

- Me demande pourquoi tiens!

- Dearka !

- La jeune fille , qui descendait cocktail sur cocktail, continuait de tempêter contre un , je cite: « sale bâtard »qui semble-t-il avait plaqué une amie à elle qui était sensée la rejoindre. Le jeune homme qui n'y était pour rien aussi dans cette histoire en prit plein la figure pour la troisième fois.

- Décidemment …

- Mais le jeune homme n'écoutait que d'une oreille le flot ininterrompu de ses paroles, car il faut bien l'admettre tout le fascinait chez cette femme. Plusieurs verres et quelques pas de danse absolument et mémorablement artistiques plus tard, les deux jeunes gens furent contraints de sortir car le bar fermait. Mais la demoiselle, partie dans sa lancée, voulait toujours danser et le jeune homme ne voulait plus du tout rentrer. Aussi continuèrent-ils de danser sous la pluie. Échauffement des corps, désirs irrépressibles ou encore échauffement alcoolisé, allez savoir, toujours est-il que les deux jeunes gens … comment dire…changèrent de danse. Le jeune homme , absolument hypnotisé par la jeune demoiselle ne résista pas. Et comme vous le savez aussi bien que moi, l'alcool étant fortement désinhibiteur, les deux jeunes gens en vinrent ni plus ni moins à faire l'amour comme des sauvages contre le mur d'une ruelle attenante au bar.

- HEIN ? S'exclama Kira.

- QUOI ? s'exclama Lacus.

- SERIEUX ? S'exclama Dearka.

Tous le regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

- Je le crois pas. Même moi je l'avais pas encore faite celle là, lâcha un Dearka au comble de la surprise.

- Asran, comme ça en pleine rue. Mais enfin n'importe qui aurait pu vous voir.

- Et bien pour être franc Lacus, ça ne nous traversait absolument pas l'esprit à ce moment là.

- Là j'avoue que tu me surprends Asran. Venant de Dearka ça ne m'étonnerais pas mais… précisa Kira.

- J'ai fait mieux tu sais.

- Je n'en doute pas, mais en même temps je n'ai pas envie de savoir .

- Mon histoire n'est pas finie vous savez, intervint Asran.

- Mon Dieu…, marmonna Lacus.

- Ah y'a eu d'autres choses intéressantes ? S'enquit Dearka.

- Et bien les deux jeunes gens n'eurent pas envie de se quitter. Le jeune homme était toujours autant fasciné par cette merveilleuse jeune femme. Aussi s'engouffrèrent-ils dans le premier hôtel à proximité.

- Ce n'est pas très romantique.

- L'heure n'était pas au romantisme, petite crevette, ajouta Dearka à une Lacus quelque peu boudeuse.

- En effet. Et afin d'éviter de tomber dans l'érotique je passerais sur les détails concernant cette nuit là.

- Je t'en suis gré.

- Toujours est-il que le lendemain matin , le jeune homme eu la désagréable surprise de se réveiller avec une monstrueuse gueule de bois à se tirer une balle dans le crâne et qui plus est…

- Tout seul, pauvre vieux va…

- En effet, la jeune fille avait mystérieusement disparu. Ne restait d'elle, qu'une chevillière abandonnée sur la moquette, qu'elle n'avait probablement pas vu. Passablement agacé le jeune homme décida de rentrer chez lui. Alors qu'il sortait de la chambre, il eut alors la surprise de découvrir sur le palier …

- La jeune fille ? Demanda Lacus

- Non. L'ami qui lui avait donné rendez-vous au Clover et qui n'était jamais venu…A ce moment là le jeune homme su pourquoi…

Kira éclata alors d'un rire franc tandis que Lacus souriait en secouant la tête.

- Ah ça y est ça me revient maintenant, dit alors Dearka.

- Et bien, et bien, ajouta Lacus, je savais que tu étais aller voir Kira après moi mais j'ignorais tout le reste. Tu es un petit cachottier Asran, continua-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Je ne voulais pas choquer des prudes oreilles ma belle. Et puis à ce moment là j'avais plus trop envie de vous voir toi et Kira.

- Surtout moi j'imagine, dit ce dernier.

- Oui je reconnais que…

- Comment s 'appelait-elle déjà ?

- Aucune idée Dearka.

- Quoi ? Tu as passé toute une nuit dans ses bras et tu ne t'en souviens pas ? s'étonna Lacus.

- Tu sais petite crevette, l'alcool des fois peut…

- Rien à voir Dearka. Je n'ai , tout simplement, jamais su quel était son nom. Pas plus qu'elle ne connaissait le mien d'ailleurs.

- Asran !

- Tu sais Lacus je dirais que… que ça faisait parti du jeu en fait…

- Du jeu ?

- Le jeu de séduction petit crevette. Kira, vieux, faut que tu t'y mettes là notre pauvre Lacus va désespérer sinon.

- Crétin !

- Mais oui très chère …

- Mais dit moi Asran, demanda alors Kira. Le jeune homme a-t-il cherché à revoir sa mystérieuse inconnue ?

- Honnêtement Kira ?

- Oui honnêtement …

- Évidemment voyons, mais jamais… il ne la revit…

- C'est dommage, dit Dearka.

- Mais peut être avait-elle des regrets, continua Lacus. Je veux dire, pas forcément sur vos … performances… mais du moins sur son laisser aller.

- Je ne saurais te dire. Et je ne saurais probablement jamais…

- Je suis certaine que tu as conservé précieusement cette chevillière , non ?

Asran fixa alors son verre de vin et finalement répondit dans un sourire :

- Décidemment tu me connais trop bien Lacus. En effet. Je l'ai même faite réparer.

- Un grand sentimental cet Asran.

- Tu ne l'aurais pas emmener Dearka ?

- C'est la fille moi que j'aurais emmené.

- Bon à qui est-ce le tour maintenant ? Demanda la jeune demoiselle.

- A personne, proclama Dearka.

- Et bien on se défile mon grand ?

- Alors là pas du tout, ami Kira, je pourrais en raconter des bien plus choquantes que celle d'Asran.

Dearka se leva alors et ajouta en désignant sa montre:

- C'est que vois-tu, il est l'heure…

- Le casino, murmura Asran sourire au lèvres. Tu vas encore te faire plumer mon vieux.

- Ptêt bien mais je serais pas tout seul ce soir.

- Voyez-vous çà.

- Ouais , car ce soir je vous emmène avec moi.

- Ah ? Bah c'est bien ce que je disais. Tu vas encore te faire plumer, sauf que ce soir ce sera par moi et non par ta croupière.

- Sauf si mademoiselle Clyne ici présente se joint à nous, au lieu de supporter Kira.

- Ah tiens c'est vrai que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas joué au Black Jack., dit-elle.

- Intéressant. Mes plus belles parties c'est à toi que je les ai toujours dues, ajouta Asran.

- Et tu ne m'a pas toujours vaincu.

- En effet mais avoue que ce serait assez ironique que tu renfloues les caisses de ton propre paquebot.

- Ce paquebot n'est pas à moi il appartient à mon père et la Clyne Company. Et en outre ne soit pas si sûr de toi Asran Zara. Cela fait peut être longtemps mais je n'ai pas perdu la main.

- Et bien c'est-ce que nous allons voir…

-Alors c'est décidé, on y va, proclama Dearka.

Nos quatre compères se levèrent donc et se dirigèrent vers le casino qu'abritait l'Archangel. Au tout premier soir de leur croisière tous découvrir les joies que renfermaient ce palace flottant: Lacus, les sources chaudes; Kira et Asran, le dojo et Dearka , le casino. D'un naturel joueur et séducteur ce dernier avait très vite repéré une délicieuse croupière répondant au doux nom de Miriallia. Cette dernière lui avait très vite fait comprendre qu'il était inutile pour lui d'espérer quoi que se soit. Mais plus elle le repoussait et plus Dearka la désirait. Aussi c'est d'un bon pas qu'il entraînait ses compagnons à la table de jeu de Miriallia, mais il n'y avait que trois places qui s'étaient libérées.

- Hum tu as de la chance Asran, plaisanta Lacus, il semblerait que je ne puisse pas te plumer ce soir.

- c'est toi qui as de la chance tu veux dire, répondit ce dernier en lui rendant son sourire.

- Tu peux prendre ma place si tu veux, proposa Kira.

- Et bien , mon cher, aurais-tu peur ? Demanda un Asran amusé.

- Non, mais je suis bien obligé d'avouer que je n'ai pas de talent pour les jeux d'argent, reconnu un Kira tout penaud.

- C'est parce que tu es trop gentil, répondit Lacus.

- C'est vrai Kira. Regarde Lacus: c'est parce qu'elle a l'esprit tordu au fond qu'elle arrive à me battre.

- Dearka t'exagères, s'indigna la jeune demoiselle.

- Oh y'a du vrai. Mais de toute façon toute les femmes ont l'esprit tordu… répondit Asran pince sans rire.

- Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

- Allons messieurs décidez-vous, intervint Dearka. Vous faites attendre notre belle hôtesse.

Miriallia Haw, jeune croupière depuis la mise à flot de l'Archangel, salua poliment ses invités de la tête et en particulier Lacus qu'elle savait être la fille du PDG qui avait fait construire le navire sur lequel elle travaillait.

- Messieurs, mademoiselle Clyne.

Finalement Kira céda sa place à Lacus et tous échangèrent leur argent contre leur jetons. La partie put alors commencer, et Lacus gagna d'une victoire éclatante.

- C'est pas possible d'avoir autant de bol, grogna Dearka.

- T'en fait pas vieux je te vengerais, enchaîna Asran. Ce n'était qu'un échauffement ma belle tu vas voir…

- Oh j'en trépigne d'impatience, susurra cette dernière.

Les autres joueurs à la table ne dirent rien de plus, mis à part un homme corpulent fumant un énorme cigare. Ce dernier semblait bien parti pour louer la chance dont Lacus bénéficiait à ses yeux. Une main possessive appartenant à Kira s'abattit sur l'épaule de la jeune demoiselle, mettant alors fin au manège de son envahissant voisin.

Une petite cloche retentit alors et Miriallia annonça:

- Messieurs, dame: changement de donneur.

- Oh non, se lamenta Dearka, ne t'éloignes pas de moi mon ange.

- Je regrette monsieur Elsman, mais c'est la règle , lui répondit-elle dans un sourire contrit.

Une autre jeune femme alors vint la remplacer. Et tandis que Lacus et Kira charriaient un Dearka boudeur, Asran se figea lorsqu'il vit qui vint à la place de Miriallia…_Impossible_, songea-t-il _et pourtant_…

Tandis que les joueurs saluaient leur nouvelle croupière, Lacus s'arrêta sur l'attitude de son ami qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

- Asran ! Asran ! Ouh ouh t'es avec nous ?

A ces mots Dearka et Kira se tournèrent alors vers l'interpellé et virent que ce dernier fixait obstinément la nouvelle venue.

- Un problème Monsieur ? Demanda alors cette dernière.

_Cette voix, seigneur cette voix …_

- Non, aucun, répondit-il dans un murmure. Puis son regard s'attarda sur le badge indiquant le nom de la jeune croupière.

- Je me réjouis tout simplement, ajouta-t-il, de connaître enfin votre nom.

Les yeux rivés à celui du jeune homme , elle répondit:

- Je crains que vous ne me confondiez avec quelqu'un d'autre Monsieur. Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir jamais rencontrez.

Tandis que ces compagnons le regardaient bêtement de surprise, il dit alors dans un grand sourire:

- Mais je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel mademoiselle Cagalli…


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapitre 2 : Difficile d'oublier…_**

_Dans le genre pas de bol. Parmi la montagne de croisières proposées aux vacanciers, il a fallu qu'il choisisse CETTE croisière. J'y crois vraiment pas. Il aurait choisit la période suivante , je n'aurais pas été à bord; mais non il a fallu qu'il embarque pile poil quand j'effectue ma dernière traversée. Et en plus il embarque avec sa fiancée et ne cesse de me mater alors qu'elle se trouve juste à côté de lui. Mais quel porc immonde!!!_

Cagalli Yula Atha en était là dans ses réflexions. _Deux heures, ils ont passé deux heures à cette foutue table tous les quatre et elle aussi_.

Cagalli avait embarqué trois ans plus tôt en tant que croupière sur l'Archangel. En trois ans de croisières, elle avait côtoyé bon nombre d'hommes plus riches et plus entreprenants les uns que les autres. Mais, lui, lui c'était complètement différent.

Asran Zara, héritier des firmes Zara, fiancé de Lacus Clyne, la fille du grand patron. _Bon Dieu c'est pas possible je suis maudite_.

Il l'avait charrié à son arrivée à la table, mais elle savait que c'était lui, l'homme avec qui elle avait commit une erreur trois ans plus tôt.

Elle l'avait rencontré dans un bar, le Clover. Bar préféré de sa meilleure amie: Stellar. Elle avait rendez-vous avec elle ce soir là. Son mec l'avait planté et elle avait besoin de parler. Mais elle n'était jamais venue. A la place de ça elle avait fait la connaissance d'un homme terriblement séduisant.

Et elle avait aussi commis l'erreur de prendre son cocktail préféré, sachant pertinemment que ça lui tournerait la tête en moins de deux. Jusqu'ici elle n'avait jamais connu d'homme comme lui. Si beau, si calme et si…gentleman. Malgré la quantité astronomique de cocktails qu'ils avaient bu tout les deux , il était resté prévenant et respectueux avec elle. Et finalement ce qui devait arriver arriva, elle se retrouva dans son lit.

Quelle frayeur elle avait eu le lendemain matin: la gueule de bois et un homme qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas dormant à côté d'elle. Honteuse d'elle, elle avait fuit à toutes jambes, oubliant au passage une chevillière à laquelle elle était très attachée. Cagalli estimait qu'elle n'était pas une fille facile et que pour rien au monde elle n'abandonnerait ses principes et se laisserait entraîner par qui que ce soit. Mais là, elle les avait bel et bien laissé tombé ses beaux principes… Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour passer la nuit dans les bras d'un inconnu. Aussi, oui, elle avait honte de son comportement. Et ce d'autant plus qu'à son réveil elle se souvenait de rien. Finalement au cours de la journée qu'elle passa à décuver, ses souvenirs lui revinrent et quand elle réalisa ce qu'ils avaient fait dans la rue sous la pluie, sa honte atteint alors des summums.

Elle maudit son amie et colocataire de lui avoir donner rendez-vous dans ce bar et se jura de ne plus jamais y retourner de toute sa vie. Pensant qu'ainsi cela diminuerait les chances de retomber à nouveau sur lui, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'en ouvrant le journal le surlendemain, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec une photo de son inconnu. Lorsque son amie Stellar la vit buger sur le journal elle se posa bien des questions. Mais Cagalli elle n'en revenait pas. Les gros titres annonçaient les fiançailles de deux héritiers fortunés: Asran Zara, de l'empire financier Zara et Lacus Clyne, des sociétés Clyne Corporation. Pour elle c'était impossible. Du moins c'est que son esprit logique lui disait: _ça ne peut pas être lui, un homme comme lui ne va pas dans des bars comme le Clover et ne couche pas avec des femmes comme toi voyons_. Mais si ce n'était pas lui , c'était un homme qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau.

Deux semaines plus tard Cagalli embarquait à bord de l'Archangel. Et ainsi elle n'eut jamais la réponse à la question: était-ce bien Asran Zara …ou pas ?

Seulement voilà, ce soir il l'avait regardé d'une telle façon et ses paroles... Cette voix, ce regard… Dieu sait si cet homme avait pu hanter ses rêves et ses souvenirs. Pour elle, elle avait eu la confirmation qu'il s'agissait bien de lui.

Et ainsi son malaise face à lui s'en trouva accru. Non seulement elle devrait faire face pour le reste de la croisière et en plus, il avait emmené sa richissime fiancée et ses richissimes amis avec lui.

- Putain fait chier ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Dire qu'Asran était surpris était un euphémisme. Ce soir, il avait parlé pour la première fois de sa mystérieuse inconnue, et tel un conte de fée : elle apparaissait. Et il était sûr et certain qu'il s'agissait d'elle. Toute la soirée , il n'avait cessé de l'observer, ses cheveux, son visage, son regard si troublant et ce corps qui le hantait encore. Sa voix, sa façon de manipuler les cartes, tout , tout chez elle lui rappelait sa mystérieuse inconnue. Il était resté jusqu'à la fermeture entraînant ses amis avec lui. Toute la soirée Lacus avait eu la main heureuse mais seulement parce qu'il n'avait pas pu se concentrer sur son jeu. Seulement voilà, il fallait qu'il lui parle. Aussi l'avait-il suivi dehors sur le pont supérieur et depuis dix minutes il l'observait à la dérobée. Accoudée sur une rambarde, elle paraissait songeuse. Il songea que l'uniforme lui allait à ravir. Composé d'une jupe longue noire fendue derrière à partir des genoux, d'une chemise blanche et d'un plastron bordeaux et du traditionnel nœud papillon, elle rayonnait d'une classe certaine. A peine arrivée au grand air frais de la nuit, elle avait immédiatement défait son nœud papillon et enlevé les épingles qui emprisonnaient ses cheveux blonds dans un chignon réglementaire. Il constata qu'elle avait les cheveux plus longs que dans son souvenir. Ils lui arrivaient aux omoplates à présent. _Magnifique, _songea-t-il.

Lorsqu'enfin il se décida à aller à sa rencontre il l'entendit pousser un bruyant: «Putain, fais chier ».

Et Asran sourit: _oui , aucun doute possible c'est bien elle_.

_Faut que j'en parle à Miriallia ou je vais exploser_, se dit Cagalli. Et alors qu'elle se retournait pour se rendre à sa cabine, elle fit un bond en le voyant, lui, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte. En jean malgré la chaleur et chemise blanche ouverte sur les clavicules, tout comme à leur rencontre. Il faisait nuit, et la lune n'éclairait qu'à peine le pont, mais elle pouvait distinguer son regard posé sur elle.

- Maintenant je sais ce que le C voulait dire, commença Asran

Stoppée net dans son élan, Cagalli ne bougeait plus. Cette voix si grave, qui l'avait tant faite vibrée…

- Hein ? Répondit-elle bêtement.

Asran sourit et s'avança quelque peu tout en conservant une certaine distance.

- Ça va bien faire trois ans maintenant non ?

- Trois ans que quoi ? Demanda-t-elle sèchement.

- Vous avez pu mentir tout à l'heure mais vous ne pourrez pas mentir éternellement. Je ne vous ai pas oublié Cagalli, et je doute pouvoir le faire un jour. Et je sais, vu votre trouble, que vous non plus vous n'avez pas oublié…

Cagalli expira bruyamment, que cherchait il à faire là ? Se souvenir du bon vieux temps ? S'il s'imaginait qu'ils allaient remettre ça alors que sa propre fiancée se trouvait à bord…

- Et alors ?

- …

Cagalli n'aimait pas tourner autour du pot, aussi allait-elle être directe:

- Je vais être claire , commença-t-elle. Je ne tire aucune fierté de ce que j'ai fais avec vous voila trois ans. Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille, ce n'était qu'une erreur de parcours. Et d'ailleurs si j'avais su que vous étiez fiancé je ne vous aurez même pas adressé la parole. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de voler ce qui appartient à autrui. Donc si vous espérez remettre le couvert, vous serez sacrément déçu. Pigé ?

Elle avait toujours ce franc parler limite agressif . Elle n'avait pas changé. C'était l'une des choses qui l'avait séduit chez elle, car cette liberté de dire ce qu'on pense, il ne la retrouvait guère dans son milieu.

- Vous savez Lacus et moi ne sommes fiancés que pour la presse et nos pères respectifs. D'ailleurs si vous l'observez bien vous constaterez que ses yeux ne sont dirigés que vers un seul homme et cet homme ce n'est pas moi. Et il en a toujours été ainsi, répondit-il imperturbable.

- Peu importe, répondit-elle agacée. Vous êtes un passager et je suis une employée de ce paquebot et...

- Et il est interdit de fréquenter les passagers pour les employés. Je sais, Dearka s'est souvent heurté à cet argument avec votre amie Miriallia.

Il semblait bien comprendre la situation mais il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. A l'évidence tout comme son ami, Asran Zara se montrerait sûrement insistant…

- Bien donc puisque les choses sont claires, je vais retourner à ma cabine, ajouta-t-elle sèchement et elle se dirigea donc vers la porte. Il s'écarta alors galamment afin de la laisser passer. Mais alors qu'elle passait à sa hauteur il murmura:

- Tu es toujours aussi belle quand tu te mets en colère Cagalli…

Elle ralentit mais ne s'arrêta pas, mais alors qu'elle descendait vers le pont inférieur, elle sentait son cœur battre furieusement dans sa poitrine.

Asran pour sa part souriait de plus belle, car tandis qu'elle passait à sa droite il avait vu le trouble dans ses yeux…

Cagalli de retour dans sa cabine laissa alors libre cours à sa colère au grand dam des tympans de sa colocataire : «

- Tu le crois ça hein ? Tu le crois ? Et ben pas moi. Pile lors de ma dernière croisière en plus. C'est dingue ça, dingue. Et v'la qu'il me sort qu'ils ne sont fiancés que pour la presse, non mais tu te rends compte ? Comme si ça me ferais changer d'avis. C'est honteux.

- Cagalli…

- Je suis sûre qu'il finasse quelque chose pour que je tombe à nouveau dans les bras et bin il rêve. Jamais je ne cèderais!

- Cagalli…

- D'accord il est toujours aussi beau, et il reste quand même toujours assez gentleman, mais ce qu'il pense et veut au fond ça n'a rien de gentleman.

- Cagalli, vas-tu …

- Oh bon dieu mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire Miriallia ? Alors que je distribuais les cartes je gardais les yeux obstinément fixé sur les mains de mes joueurs mais si tu savais le souvenir que j'en ai de ses mains à lui. Bon sang si jamais il me touche…Nan, nan, nan, nan, faut pas que je pense comme ça…

- Cagalli bon sang…

- Le mieux ce serait que je l'évite. La journée ça ira mais le soir il viendra sûrement au casino. Merde comment je vais faire…

- Mais non d'un chien de qui est-ce que tu me parles ? Beugla une Miriallia passablement sur les nerfs.

A peine s'était-elle laissé tomber sur son lit qu'elle s'était endormie., complètement crevée. Et voila que la tornade Cagalli déboulait pour la secouer comme un prunier et démarrer une tirade sans queue ni tête. Et là Miriallia avait un peu de mal à suivre…

- Mais d'Asran Zara enfin!

- Asran Zara ? Quoi il t'a fait un numéro de drague ?

Histoire d'essayer de se calmer, la petite blonde s'assit finalement sur sa couchette et redémarra :

- Rhaaaaa. Bon tu te souviens de cette histoire que je t'ai racontée à propos d'un gars que j'avais rencontré dans un bar et avec qui j'avais couché en pleine rue.

- Euh…oui.

Les deux jeune femmes ayant vite sympathisé à l'arrivée de Cagalli, elles en étaient rapidement arrivées à se raconter beaucoup de choses les concernant. Devenues des amies très proches, Cagalli en était alors venue à lui parler de cette nuit mémorable qu'elle avait passé avec un homme ressemblant énormément à Asran Zara, le célèbre héritier. Et Miriallia fut très surprise par les confidences de son amie.

- Attend Cagalli, si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu disais que le type ressemblait trait pour trait à Asran Zara mais que ce n'était pas Asran Zara.

- Oui c'est-ce que je m'étais toujours dit. Mais ce soir j'ai eu la confirmation qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un sosie mais du vrai.

Miriallia à présent réveillée murmura alors un :

- Waouh…

- Bon sang comment je vais faire…En plus sa fiancée est avec lui tu te rends compte ?

- Attends qu'a-t-il dit au juste à propos de ça ?

- Qu'ils étaient fiancés qu'aux yeux de la presse et y'avait une histoire avec leur pères aussi. Ah oui, et elle n'avait d'yeux que pour un autre homme que lui…

- Ça peut être des fiançailles arrangées. Ça se fait encore de nos jours chez ces gosses de riche. Et l'autre homme en question je dirais à vue de nez qu'il s'agit sûrement de Kira Yamato…

- Quand bien même. Ça ne m'aide pas à me sentir mieux…

- Qu'est-ce qui te perturbe tant au juste ? Il n'est pas le premier homme à te courir après. On en a connu des très collants toi et moi. Tiens tu te souviens de ce type qu'on avait surnommé Hot Chiotte ?

- Hein ?

- Mais si rappelle toi. Son père possède beaucoup de pétrole ou je ne sais plus quel autre combustible.

- Ah oui Yuna machin chose. Je me souviens il m'avait tellement énervé que sans l'intervention de Maryu il se serait pris un bon coup de genou dans les…

- Valseuses. Et tu te souviens de ce que Maryu nous a toujours dit à propos des passagers trop collants ?

- Qu'il fallait venir lui en parler.

- Exactement, car la dernière fois cette histoire a fini dans le bureau du commandant, qui n'était pas très content d'ailleurs…

- Mais justement il va jamais me croire lui !

- Attend déjà il n'a pas forcément besoin de savoir et Maryu n'est pas chienne. Elle, elle comprendra et elle ne lui en parlera pas forcément.

- Mouais…

A en juger par la mine de son amie, Miriallia vit qu'elle n'était pas convaincu.

- Aller Cagalli. Tu as toujours su te défendre jusqu'ici non ?

- Oui mais lui c'est pas pareil. Tu sais il…il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas oublié et qu'il n'oublierait peut être jamais. Et il s'est souvenu que notre rencontre date d'il y a à peu près trois ans. Miriallia, moi non plus je n'ai pas oublié et je sais même pas si je pourrais oublier ça.

- Cagalli essaies-tu de me dire que cet homme te fait encore de l'effet ?

- Je n'ai pas une expérience importante des hommes…mais…avec lui…enfin c'est difficile à dire, c'était comme si nos corps étaient fait pour s'imbriquer.

- C'est le cas de le dire.

- Miriallia !

- Pardon, mais je suis fatiguée là. Excuse moi.

- Ce soir, il était à une certaine distance de moi quand il m'a parlé. Mais lorsqu'il est plus près…ses yeux…sa voix…je comprend pas pourquoi mais ça m'hypnotise. Et ses mains, seigneur si tu savais …

- Le souvenir que tu en as. Oui tu l'as déjà dit.

- S'il me touche… comme avant…je…je serais bien capable de perdre mon self-control. Surtout que depuis lui je n'ai pas connu d'autres hommes. Je n'avais pas le temps avec toutes ses croisières.

- Ça beau être un homme je pose quand même la question: tu penses qu'il ne va pas te fiche la paix ?

Cagalli n'eut pas à pousser bien loin la réflexion pour répondre:

- Je suis certaine que non et le pire dans tout ça c'est que j'ai peur de ne pas parvenir à lui résister.

- Et bien, voila qui va ajouter du piment à ta dernière croisière, lâcha finalement Miriallia après un long silence.

- Rhaaaaaaaaaaa, chiotte !

Et voila, c'est tout pour ce deuxième chapitre mes petits loups. Mais rassurez-vous le troisième est en bonne voie…

**A ma petite Shaman adorée **: C'est sympa d'être venue voir même si tu connais pas les personnages, ça me fait très plaisir. Mais ne t'en fais pas, si tu continues je pense que tu arriveras à t'en sortir.

**A Junon 2 **: Je suis honorée que tu adores ma petite fic ( vue que moi je suis complètement mordue des tiennes) et j'accepte volontiers quelques conseils. Je ne suis qu'une amateur de chez amateur donc je ne vois aucun problèmes à ce qu'on veuille m'aider à m'améliorer. Je tâcherais de tenir compte des avis de chacun du mieux que je peux (par contre quand je dis avis j'espère que personne ne se défoulera sur moi non plus).

**A Rika 01**: Merci à toi de me laisser une petite review c'est sympa et je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise.

Bisous à tous et merci encore pour les com, cela m'aide toujours et m'emplis de joie.

Mi-chan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3: Et vive les années 50…**

Avachit au comptoir du bar du navire, Dearka n'était pas content. Mais alors vraiment pas content. La veille au soir, il avait tout tenté pour capturer l'attention de sa jolie Miriallia mais rien à faire. A aucun moment il n'avait pu s'installer à sa table puisque ses putains de joueurs avaient refusé de laisser la place. Et comme il lui faisait dos, impossible de tenter quoi que ce soit. Et pour couronner le tout: Lacus n'avait pas cesser de gagner. C'était bizarre d'ailleurs. D'ordinaire Asran réussissait toujours à se relancer. Mais pas cette fois. Toute son attention avait été concentrée sur la petite croupière blonde. Il est vrai qu'elle était pas mal, mais Dearka était surpris. Asran était plutôt du genre discret et prévenant avec les femmes, hors là, il n'avait pas cesser de la dévorer du regard toute la soirée et ce jusqu'à la fin. Voila que lui aussi craquait sur une croupière du casino.

- Pfff, soupira-t-il. Hé Nichol, c'est bien vrai que le casino est fermé ce soir ?

L'interpellé, jeune barmaid discret aux cheveux étonnamment verts, répondit en souriant :

- Oui Monsieur. C'est la troisième fois que vous me le demander vous savez.

- Ptêt bien mais ça me déprime. Comment je vais faire pour accrocher avec ma ravissante Miriallia si je peux pas la voir ?

Nichol sourit. A présent tout les membres de l'équipage était au courant que Dearka Elsman, grand pilote de F1 et héritier d'Elsman Industries, courtisait sans relâche Miriallia Haw croupière de l'Archangel.

- Très peu d'hommes peuvent se vanter d'accrocher avec Miriallia vous savez , laissa échapper Nichols.

- Ah parce qu'il y en a qui ont réussi ? Ils ont fait comment ? J'arrive même pas à lui arracher un sourire…se lamenta Dearka .

- Et bien pas à ma connaissance Monsieur. Mais je puis vous dire une chose sur Miriallia Monsieur.

- Ah?

- Miriallia est une femme très renfermée. Elle s'oublie lorsqu'elle est au travail et souvent en compagnie de Cagalli, mais sinon elle est constamment perdue dans ses pensées. Et à ce moment là, ses traits deviennent soucieux et tristes. Depuis la mise à flot de l'Archangel, je l'ai toujours vu ainsi.

Dearka parut réfléchir puis dit:

- Oh je sais même au travail ça perdure. J'ai déjà remarquer ça. C'est précisément pour ça que je voudrais être capable de la faire sourire.

Puis soudainement Dearka claqua des doigts et dit:

- Je sais je vais lui faire livrer un truc bien particulier. Dis-moi mon pote tu sais pas où se trouve sa cabine ?

Nichol pâlit soudainement et dit d'une voix mal assurée:

- Monsieur n'espérez pas que je vous l'indique, je tiens à la vie moi vous savez.

- T'inquiète pas je lui dirais pas que c'est toi.

- Peut être mais Cagalli , elle, elle va chercher à savoir. Et je préfère encore me jeter dans l'océan plutôt que d'avoir à affronter sa colère. Elle est terrible vous savez quand elle se met en rogne.

- Cagalli, Cagalli… attend voir ce serait pas la deuxième croupière ? Celle qui fait craquer Asran ?

- Oui Monsieur.

Nichol tilta. Parlait-il d'Asran Zala ? Le fiancé de Lacus Clyne ? Il avait un faible pour Cagalli ? Se remémorant les déboires de la jeune femme avec l'héritier Seiran, Nichol crut bon d'intervenir:

- D'ailleurs je me permet de vous prévenir monsieur.

- Me prévenir ?

- Mr Zala est bien fiancé à mademoiselle Clyne n'est-ce pas ?

- Non.

Le petit barmaid fut surpris par cette réponse. Pourtant les journaux …

- Euh … non ?

- Non. C'est une idée de leur pères mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'y accorde de l'importance.

- Ah bon ? Enfin bon bref, ça change rien je pense.

- Comment ça ?

Nichol s'approcha alors de Dearka qui se rapprocha à son tour et c'est d'une voix basse que le petit barmaid lui confia :

- Vous savez, cette traversée est la dernière que Cagalli et Miriallia effectuent. Et l'une des raisons de leur départ et qu'elle ne supportent plus les avances parfois trop insistantes des passagers et de n'importe quel âge.

Dearka s'imagina alors un vieillard de 90 ans courbé sur sa canne en train de faire un baise main à une Miriallia au bord de l'évanouissement.

- Attends tu veux dire que même des vieillards leur court après ?

- Courir non. Mais si certains ont su se montrer très courtois d'autres étaient plutôt obscènes. Ils devaient s'imaginer que croupière rime avec call-girl. Notre commandant en second avait du intervenir avant que Cagalli ne perde irrémédiablement son sang froid. Et à mon humble avis ils ont eu de la chance, car Talya Gladys fut bien plus diplomate.

- Donc si j'en crois tes propos Asran ferais mieux de faire gaffe à ses fesses avant qu'elle ne les lui morde ?

L'espace d'un instant Nichols s'imagina une vision grossière d'un Asran Zala en smoking fuyant une Cagalli folle furieuse, les dents plantées dans son richissime postérieur…C'est au prix de gros efforts qu'il parvint à retenir un fou rire en songeant : _mais c'est qu'elle en serait bien capable en plus_…

Et Dearka repris:

- Enfin bon, Asran n'a que 28 ans tout de même…

- Ah tu vois je t'avais bien dit qu'il serait là, fit alors une voix chantante.

Se retournant, Dearka vit arriver bras dessus bras dessous Lacus et Kira.

- Ah! Ma ptite crevette, s'exclama-t-il, et son Bernard-l'ermite comment ça va ?

- Me voila Bernard-l'ermite maintenant, soupira Kira. C'était quoi déjà l'autre fois?

- Un crabe je crois non ? Lui répondit Lacus.

- Je me demande ce qui est préférable…

- Hola notre bon Kira est vexé comme un poux. Allez tire pas cette tronche et prenez donc un verre avec moi!

- Mais je ne peux pas, il faut que j'aille me préparer.

- Te préparer à quoi ma grande ?

- Mais pour la soirée de ce soir !

- Une soirée ?

- Je crois bien qu'il a complètement oublié, dit alors Kira.

- Rappelez vous Monsieur, intervint Nichol, lorsque vous m'avez demandé pourquoi le casino était fermé ce soir, je vous ai répondu que c'était en rapport avec la « soirée spéciale années 50 ».

- Ah ouais ptêt bien…répondit alors Dearka songeur.

- Tu devais être trop occupé à te morfondre je parie, ajouta Lacus.

- Moué c'est pas faux. Attendez voir, tu disais pas que cette fameuse soirée démarrait à 20h30 ?

- En effet Monsieur.

- Ah bah tu suivais finalement, dit Kira.

- Ouais oh bah ça va. Dis donc ma grande, il est 17h à peine t'as besoin d'autant de temps pour te préparer?

- Tu demandes ça à une femme Dearka, et qui plus est à Lacus, en quoi ça t'étonnes ? Demanda un Kira pince sans rire.

- Hé ! Dis donc toi…ronchonna la jeune fille en lui pinçant le bras.

- Ah ouais c'est vrai tiens!

- A ta place je ferais mieux d'aller louer le smoking avant que la boutique ne ferme ses portes, ajouta Lacus.

- Ah parce qu'il faut louer un smoking en plus ?

- Évidemment idiot c'est une soirée à thème. Tu va pas y aller avec tes fringues de tous les jours. Avec Kira on revient de la boutiques et on s'est fait livrer nos vêtements. Sur ce messieurs je vais y aller, à plus tard.

Et tandis que la « petite crevette » aux cheveux roses s'en allait à sa cabine, Kira s'installa à son tour au comptoir.

- Maudite soirée, bougonna Dearka.

- Allez pleure pas vieux. Tu la verras demain et puis c'est tout.

- Ouais mais non! Chuis pas content !

- Vous aurez peut être une chance de la voir ce soir Monsieur.

- Ah ?

- En règle général pour ses soirées à thème, le personnel mis à pied est réquisitionné pour donner un coup de main. Notamment pour le service.

- Mais c'est génial ça!

- Ça pourrait plaire à Asran, ajouta Kira.

- Ah bah oui tiens y'aura ptêt sa blonde. Oh tiens en parlant de ça, mon pote Nichol ici présent était en train de me dire que la petite Cagalli était semble-t-il une femme qu'il vaut mieux ne pas mettre en colère.

- Ça ne me surprend pas. Ça se voit.

- Ah bon ?

- Ton esprit étais focalisé sur Miriallia aussi ça ne me surprend pas que tu ne t'en sois pas rendu compte. Lacus aussi s'en ai aperçu.

- Ah .

- D'ailleurs elle m'a fait part d'une théorie amusante tout à l'heure.

- Voyez vous ça.

- Allez je vais t'en faire part sur le chemin.

- Sur le chemin ?

- Ton smoking t'as oublié ?

- Rho fais chier. Ok j'arrive. A la prochaine mon ptit barman.

- Bonne soirée Messieurs.

Alors qu'ils sortaient du bar pour se diriger vers la galerie marchande du navire, Kira commença son récit:

- Toi je sais pas, mais Lacus et moi avons été assez surpris par Asran hier soir.

- C'est vrai que ça lui ressemble pas de rester là hypnotisé par une femme.

- C'est-ce qu'on se disait aussi. Et figure toi que Lacus a fait un rapprochement avec la mystérieuse jeune femme dont Asran nous avait parlé plus tôt…

- Hein ? Ouah ce serait énorme ça. Mais combien de chances y'aurait pour que ce soit vraiment elle ? Demanda Dearka surpris.

- Très peu à mon humble avis. Mais c'est vrai que la description qu'il nous en a fait correspond plutôt bien.

- Blonde, petite, bien roulée…ah c'est vrai.

- Et les yeux ambrés aussi.

- Ouais m'enfin bon c'est un peu gros quand même.

- Oui mais souviens toi de ce qu'il a dit: « Je me réjouis de connaître enfin votre nom. ». Sans parler de sa réaction à elle, elle s'est immédiatement crispée comme si Asran était le diable en personne.

- T'as trop écouté Lacus toi.

- Avoue que ses arguments tiennent la route.

- Oui mais elle se base sur peu d'éléments. Le mieux c'est de le demander à lui.

- Pas faux. Et je suis sûr que Lacus va …oh merde.

- Quoi ?

Alors qu'ils approchaient de la boutique de vêtements, Kira vit quelque chose qui le fit stopper net. Et c'est d'une voix mal assurée qu'il ajouta:

- Euh tu m'excuseras vieux mais je vais aller…me préparer moi aussi. Aller salut!

- Quoi ? Mais t'es pas une nana toi …OH KIRA .

Mais Kira s'enfuyait déjà, courrant à toutes jambes, laissant un Dearka passablement étonné…

- DEARKA- SAN ! S'exclama alors une jeune femme d'une voix stridente.

Il connaissait cette voix. C'est pourquoi il murmura horrifié:

- Maman...

Frey Alstar, jeune héritière des chaînes d'hôtels Alstar et cible privilégiée des magazines à scandales, se précipitait vers lui. Il savait qu'elle fut la petite amie de Kira passé un temps. Et il n'avait jamais cessé de se demander pourquoi…

**Plus tard dans la soirée :**

La grande salle du paquebot, qui occupait deux étages et où les vacanciers prenaient leur repas, avait subi quelques modifications pour la soirée à thème organisée. Les balcons restaient inchangés mais l'agencement de l'espace central fut complètement revu afin de laisser de la place aux invités pour pouvoir danser. Au Nord de la pièce, l'estrade, sur laquelle se déroulait chaque soir quelques spectacles, avait été agrandie vers l'avant en une sorte de piste au bout de laquelle se tenait un vieux micro à pied d'autrefois. Quelques spectateurs privilégiés pouvaient toutefois assister au spectacle à venir de près car un nombre limité de tables fut disposées de part et d'autre et en bout de piste. Usant de ses relations, Lacus s'était évidemment arrangée pour pouvoir disposer d'une de ces tables pour elle et ses compagnons.

La soirée avait démarré depuis une demi-heure et beaucoup d'invités étaient présents. Bon nombre d'entre eux dansaient dans la salle sur les airs de jazz d'entant que jouait l'orchestre lui aussi relooké pour l'occasion.

A leur table sur le côté gauche de la piste, Asran et Dearka attendaient patiemment l'arrivée de Lacus et Kira. Et pendant ce temps là, Dearka racontait ses derniers malheurs à son ami:

- Je te jure, elle m'a foncé dessus. J'ai bien cru que j'allais me vautrer t'imagine ?

- Pauvre vieux va, répondit Asran ironiquement.

- J'ai cru que j'arriverais jamais à m'en défaire. Elle n'a pas cessé de parler et de parler encore et encore sans jamais me laisser en placer une. Je comprendrais jamais pourquoi Kira est sorti avec une femme pareil. Ça doit être insupportable une femme qui ne cesse de causer.

- Hum, si mes souvenirs sont bons. Kira s'en est plaint une fois qu'on avait repris le contact. Il m'avait dit que ses flots interminables de propos plus superficiels les uns que les autres l'irritaient de plus en plus. Puis voyant que sa liaison avec elle le mènerait nul part il préféra rompre. Ce que madame n'a pas du tout apprécier d'ailleurs.

- C'est jamais agréable de se faire jeté tu sais.

- C'est vrai. Mais elle était tellement en colère contre lui qu'elle s'est défoulé sur sa bagnole. Je te raconte même pas l'état de son coupé après.

- Grand Dieu, quelle sorcière! S'exclama Dearka en blêmissant.

Asran savait que Dearka était un authentique amoureux de tout ce qui roule. Aussi il ne fut pas surpris par son indignation. Il le savait capable de s'interposer entre une ex petite amie éconduite cherchant la vengeance sur sa moto et son bolide

- Oh moi ça ne me surprend pas. Quand on me l'avait présenté j'ai eu l'étrange impression que cette femme était prête à tout.

- Faut dire que c'est plutôt une jolie femme qui a tout ce qu'il faut là où il faut, mais je ne comprendrais jamais son choix quand même…

- Tu te souviens à peu près à quelle époque c'était ?

- Euh…attends…c'était pas il y a trois ans environ ?

- Exact, un mois après la diffusion de mes fiançailles avec Lacus pour être précis.

Un déclic se fit alors dans la tête de Dearka.

- Attends tu veux dire que…

- Revanche, dépit, jalousie, rébellion…qui sait dans quel état d'esprit il se trouvait à ce moment là. Il refusait toujours de me parler et il en fut de même pour Lacus. Et comme Miss Alstar ne cessait de le travailler au corps depuis longtemps j'imagine que…

- Hum. A l'époque je ne connaissais pas encore très bien Kira, mais j'avoue que je suis surpris. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il était le plus raisonnable d'entre nous tous…

- Chacun a ses faiblesses je dirais. Mais ce qui est infiniment regrettable c'est que Lacus en a beaucoup souffert. Elle a voulu faire la femme forte et ignorer Kira mais avec Frey c'était mal barré vu son goût pour « l'exposition ».

- Mouais c'est vrai. A l'époque les journaux ne parlaient que de vos fiançailles et de « la torride relation de Kira et l'héritière Alstar ».

- Oui. Mais il a fini par se rendre compte de son erreur et finalement, petit à petit, il est revenu vers moi et vers Lacus. Mais ce fut difficile , il m'a fallu développer des trésors de patience. Surtout avec eux deux, tu les connais.

- Ça c'est bien vrai. Depuis le temps qu'ils s'aiment j'arrive toujours pas à piger pourquoi ils ne s'y mettent pas.

Asran haussa les épaules et dit:

- En fin de compte c'est leur histoire. Frey Alstar est définitivement sortie de la tête de Kira maintenant je pense. Par contre j'ignore s'il en va de même du côté de la miss Alstar.

- Elle a une autre proie en tête je pense.

- Que veux tu dire ?

- Cet aprèm, elle m'a posé une montagne de questions à ton sujet et sur Lacus aussi. Elle m'a même demandé qu'elle était ta couleur préférée pour qu'elle puisse choisir sa robe.

- Vraiment ? Et que lui as-tu répondu ?

- Ben j'ai réalisé que j'en savais rien.

Asran éclata de rire. Voilà qui ne le surprenait guère.

Soudainement les deux jeunes hommes virent les danseurs s'écarter pour laisser passer quelqu'un. Lacus et Kira faisaient leur entré dans la grande salle…

**Dans les coulisses :**

- T'as déjà pris un cachet effervescent pour le mal de tête ? Demanda soudainement une jeune fille très contrariée à une autre jeune fille contrariée.

- Euh…oui. Pourquoi t'as mal au crâne ?

- Non. Mais là tout de suite j'ai l'impression d'être une pauvre petite bulle prisonnière des autres bulles qui ne cesse de la bousculer…

Il est vrai qu'il y avait beaucoup d'agitation autour de cette femme. Car elle avait accepté de remplacer une collègue malade qui devait chanter quelques chansons de jazz des années 50 dans la grande salle pour distraire les invités. Et comme il fallait la préparer au spectacle , on ne cessait de la malmener dans tous les sens. On lui tirait les cheveux avec beaucoup trop d'ardeur à son goût pour les coiffer. Mais pourquoi s'en prenaient-elle ainsi à ces derniers ? Ils ne leur avaient rien fait! Et elle non plus accessoirement. Et pourquoi , par tous les dieux et tous les saints, devait-elle à tout prix enfiler cette robe ? Et finalement, il arriva ce qu'il devait arriver, une Cagalli malmenée au beau d'un moment ça finit par exploser.

- MAIS BORDEL DE CHIOTTE VOUS ETES VRAIMENT OBLIGEES DE TIRER AUSSI FORT !!!!!

Les demoiselles qui s'afféraient autour d'elle reculèrent alors d'au moins deux bons mètres. Et pour cause, elles savaient toutes ce qu'il se passait quand Cagalli sautait les plombs et comme à ce moment précis elle tenait un sèche cheveux dans sa main, elles se sentaient pas vraiment rassurées…Sauf Miriallia qui ajouta:

- Allons calme toi Cagalli et repose ce sèche-cheveux veux-tu ?

- C'est ça des clous ! La première qui s'approche de moi avec son putain de peigne , elle se prend cet instrument de torture dans la tronche c'est clair ?

- Mais Cagalli on a pas fini, dit Lunamaria , jeune animatrice et chanteuse de la croisière. Ayant une vois accidentellement enrouée, il lui était impossible de chanter le soir venu. Aussi demanda-t-elle à Caggalli un petit service …

- M'en fous à moi ça me va! T'approche pas toi, ajouta-t-elle en menaçant Miriallia. Mais cette dernière n'avait pas peur , pourtant elle était celle qui connaissait le mieux les sautes d'humeur de son amie. Mais elle savait que cette crise serait passagère aussi …

- Cagalli tu n'ira pas comme ça sur scène. Tu ressembles à rien. Tes cheveux sont complètement hirsutes et on a pas fini de boutonner ta robe dans le dos. Alors lâche ce truc et redevient raisonnable tu veux.

- Rha tu me saoule. J'aurais jamais du accepter de te remplacer Lunamaria. Mais ce que je peux être bête, ce que je peux être bête !

_Et c'est parti_, se dit Miriallia tandis qu'elle voyait son amie commencer à faire les cent pas en pestant et en grognant.

- Mais d'ailleurs pourquoi j'ai accepté de faire ça moi ? Je chante pas si bien que ça.

- Attends, attends, je te vois venir toi. Hors de question que tu renonces.

- Et pourquoi pas. T'as qu'à me remplacer tiens!

- Hein ? T'es gonflée toi , enchaîna Miriallia en haussant le ton. Tu sais parfaitement que je ne sais pas chanter.

- Mais je n'ai pas le talent de Lunamaria moi!

- C'est tout à fait vrai, fit alors une voix masculine. Voix qui appartenait à l'animateur de la croisière et présentateur de la soirée: Sai Argyle, ou le « Dom Juan de ces Dames » comme aimait le surnommer Miriallia.

- Ah tu vois Miriallia même Sai est d'accord.

- Cependant , continua le jeune homme, aussi douée qu'elle soit personne ne chante du jazz comme toi. N'ais-je pas raison Luna ?

.- C'est vrai, répondit la rouquine, des fois quand je t'entend chanter je me dis que ta voix a été créée pour ça et le disco aussi.

- Le disco ??

- Ouais je t'assure.

- Ceci dit mesdemoiselles je commence à m'inquiéter . Notre star n'est toujours pas prête à ce que je vois.

- Nan, lui répondit Miriallia. Et figure toi que Madame ne veux plus y aller.

- Voyez-vous ça …

Sai observa alors longuement Cagalli . Intriguée cette dernière haussa un sourcil. Puis elle le vit poser ses indémodables lunettes oranges sur la coiffeuse d'un geste outrageusement révérencieux et comprit alors ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Toujours armée de son sèche cheveux, elle éleva son bras au dessus de sa tête dans une attitude menaçante, prête à l'abattre sur le crâne du pauvre Sai.

- C'est ça mon pote, amène ta fraise et je te refais le portrait, gronda-t-elle.

Du coup Sai stoppa net dans son élan.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit Sai, poursuivit Miriallia. Tes tentatives de charme pour midinettes resteront absolument sans effets sur Cagalli.

- Oui, hélas, c'est bien dommage d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il en détaillant du regard les formes de la demoiselle. Il évita alors de justesse le coup de sèche-cheveux made in Cagalli, qui n'abandonna pas sa cible pour autant.

Et tandis que les autres jeune filles riaient aux éclats face à un Sai tentant tant bien que mal de contrôler la furie blonde, la supérieure et directrice du casino du paquebot arriva.

- Et bien ,et bien, y'a de l'animation par ici.

Tous se figèrent.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je vois là ? Cagalli tu n'es pas encore prête ?

- Euh… bah… Maryu…, répondit l'intéressée

- Non mais on a plus le temps de s'amuser là. Cagalli ton entrée est prévue pour dans 10 minutes.

- Hein ? Déjà ?

- Bah oui. Miriallia pourquoi t'es pas au service ?

- C'est de ma faute, intervint Lunamaria, on a du aller la chercher parce que Cagalli …

- Oui je vois, je vois…Bon retournes au service, je m'occupe de la petite rebelle. Cagalli lâche Sai et pose ce sèche cheveux.

- Je ne monterais pas sur scène.

- C'est pas le moment de faire un caprice Cagalli.

- Mais …

- Y'a pas de mais allez zou…et toi Sai ne reste pas là c'est le coin des dames ici.

Et sous l'autorité de Maryu Ramius, le coiffage, l'habillage et le maquillage de Cagalli reprit de plus belle. Et cette dernière n'avait cessé de pester tout du long. Mais au fur et à mesure que le moment d'entrer en scène approchait, la jeune femme cessait de tempêter, car elle sentait une boule se former dans son estomac. Le trac, elle le sentait qui prenait part sur elle. Chanter en public c'était pas trop sa tasse de thé, mais là…On l'avait complètement customisée en plus. Puis avant de faire son entrée elle jeta un œil sur la salle entre deux rideaux de brocards. _Et puis c'est des gens de la haute là, _songea-t-elle. _C'est pas comme chanter devant les potes c'est pas du tout la même_… mais quelque chose stoppa le cours de ses pensées. « Il » était là, assis à une table sur l'un des flancs de la piste. Piste qu'elle devait traverser avant d'atteindre le micro.

- Et merde, jura-t-elle.

- Quoi encore? lui demanda sa supérieure.

- Pourquoi il est pas dans les balcons, fais chier.

- Tu parles d'Asran Zala ?

Cagalli bondit. Sa supérieure était déjà au courant ? Miriallia lui en aurait parlé ?

- Co…comment vous savez ça ?

- Nichol.

- Nichol ?

- Le barman.

- Le barm…ah oui! Que vous a-t-il dit au juste ?

- Apparemment Dearka Elsman se serait épanché sur son comptoir et il lui aurait laissé entendre que tu plaisais à Asran Zala…J'en déduis que c'est vrai à voir ta réaction.

- Bah euh… oui.

- Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé? Alors que tous les employés du paquebot au moins sont au courant.

- QUOI ?

- Chuuuuut , mais braille pas comme ça bon sang on va t'entendre!

Et certaines personnes durent l'entendre puisque plusieurs têtes se tournèrent dans leur direction dont celle d'Asran.

Cagalli se plaqua immédiatement contre le mur en fermant les yeux. Si jamais elle croisait son regard, la boule qu'elle avait dans l'estomac risquait de doubler de volume.

En rouvrant les yeux elle croisa alors le regard de Maryu.

- Quoi ?

- Intéressante réaction que tu as eu là dis moi…

- Ouais bah ça va .

- Il te fais donc tant d'effet ?

Elle resongea alors à leur aventure d'il y a 3 ans. L'effet qu'il lui avait fait…y'avait pas de mot pour décrire ça…

- Absolument pas ! Mentit-elle en devenant aussi rouge qu'un homard.

Et Maryu Ramius éclata de rire.

- Tu ne sauras jamais mentir Cagalli.

- Rha mais cessez de vous marrer comme une baleine. C'est pas drôle pour moi. C'est vous saviez comme c'est dur de…Elle s'arrêta juste à temps, réalisant ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire.

- De quoi ? Reprit sa supérieur plus sérieusement. Tu sais Cagalli. C'est notre dernière croisière, pour toi, moi et Miriallia. Je pense que tu peux t'autoriser une petite aventure maintenant. Surtout que c'est bien la première fois que je te vois réceptive au charme d'un de vacanciers.

Rêvait-elle ou sa propre patronne venait ni plus ni moins de lui donner le feu vert pour violer le règlement.

- NAN MAIS CA VA PAS ? Mummmm

- Cagalli il faudrait vraiment que tu perdes cette sale manie de beugler comme ça, ajouta Maryu en la bâillonnant de sa main.

- Mais enfin Maryu vous avez pétez les plombs ou quoi ? Vous savez de qui il est le fiancé?

- Regarde la donc sa fiancée, dit-elle en orientant le menton de la jeune fille vers Lacus.

La petite blonde la vit en train de danser, blottie dans les bras de l'héritier Yamato.

- A mon humble avis, ajouta Maryu, tu peux te l'autoriser. Allez respire à fond c'est bientôt à toi.

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle laissa sa croupière tout à sa contemplation…

Elle observa Lacus Clyne. Ses longs cheveux roses avaient été soigneusement brossés et coiffés de sorte à former une cascade de boucles sur son épaule droite. Un foulard de soir blanc entourait son cou gracile alors qu' une splendide robe blanche à fines bretelles, moulante et s'évasant au niveau des genoux embellissait son corps. Elle remarqua même les gants se soie blancs qui s'arrêtaient au dessus des coudes que la riche héritière portait. _Fine, gracieuse, une vraie poupée de porcelaine_, songea-t-elle. Une femme magnifique.

Cagalli se refusa à croire qu'il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre elle et son « fiancé ». Ce n'était pas possible. Elle vit alors la demoiselle relever les yeux vers son partenaire de danse. Et elle vit. Elle vit un regard remplit d'amour destiné à Kira Yamato. Cela ne faisait aucun doute pour elle. Cagalli se demanda si les sentiments de la jeune fille étaient réciproques. Scotchée à son rideau elle attendait de voir la réaction de Kira Yamato. Et le vit lever sa main droite en direction du visage de Lacus, avec une infinie douceur il caressa sa joue du dos de ses doigts. Geste terriblement romantique aux yeux de la petite croupière. Elle aurait bien aimé qu'un homme la touche de cette manière. Comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse du monde…

Instinctivement son regard se posa alors sur son ancien amant. Lui il ne l'avait pas touché comme ça, évidemment vu les circonstances. Elle l'observa à la dérobée. Dieu qu'il était bel homme, tellement bel homme. C'est cheveux bleu nuit lui donnait cet attrait qu'ont les ténébreux, sans parler de son maintien et de son attitude. Ses yeux verts l'avaient tout de suite hypnotisée. Même dans la pénombre elle avait pu les distinguer autrefois. Ce regard qu'il posait sur elle…Sans omettre sa voix si grave, si chaude, si vibrante. Ses souvenirs revenaient en masse. Elle revit tout clairement. Ses caresses, ses baisers…Comment pouvait-on être à ce point là obsédé par un homme qu'on connaissait à peine? Contrairement aux autres vacanciers il n'avait pas vraiment jouer le jeu du costume. Kira Yamato portait un costume trois pièces bleu marine à queue de pie et Dearka Elsman avait opté pour un costar simple et une chemise à jabot bleue pastel, original. Mais pas Asran. Il portait un simple costar beige et une chemise bleue marine. Les premiers boutons étaient ouverts comme d'habitude et il avait retroussé ses manches sur ses avant bras, délaissant sa veste sur le dossier de sa chaise. Son attitude à la fois classe et nonchalante lui donnait un charme fou. D'ailleurs ça se voyait : de nombreuses femmes le dévorait des yeux. Ça l'agaçait d'ailleurs. Pas que les femmes le regarde, non pensez-vous, mais qu'il soit là tout simplement et si zen qui plus es. Alors qu'elle, elle se sentait comme un volcan prêt à exploser. Elle eut alors la brusque envie de prouver au monde entier qu'elle était, elle aussi, une femme désirable. Sai voulait qu'elle leur offre une belle performance, il n'allait pas être déçu…

**A la table d'Asran **:

- Et à ce moment là y'a Kira qui me dit que Lacus lui aurait dit que…Oh Asran faut me dire si je te dérange!

- Hum ? Oh excuse moi Dearka, mais …

- Mais quoi ?

_Mais j'aurais juré avoir entendu sa voix_, songea l'héritier Zala en repensant à sa croupière.

- Tu es bien songeur Asran, dit alors Lacus qui revenait à leur table en compagnie de Kira

- Hum et toi tu es magnifique, la plus belle entre toute assurément.

- Charmeur va. Dis- moi Asran…

- Je t'écoute .

- Y'a une question que je mourrais d'envie de te poser…

- Ah je savais que tu pourrais pas attendre, dit alors Kira en souriant.

- Et oui je suis trop curieuse. Alors voila, hier soir une étrange idée m'est venue et depuis lors je n'ai cessé de me demander si à tout hasard…

Mais on ne la laissa pas poser son obsédante question, car Sai surgit sur la piste pour présenter la chanson suivante:

- Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, j'ai l'immense privilège de…

- Ah il tombe mal celui-là, rouspéta Lacus.

- Tu attendras la chanson suivante voila tout, répondit philosophiquement Kira.

- Mais j'avais déjà attendu toute la journée…

Et Sai termina en présentant sa chanteuse:

- MISS CAGALLI YULA ATHA.

Tandis que des applaudissement retentissaient, Asran se figea net dans son élan alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre sa coupe de champagne.

Le noir complet se fit alors sur la piste et le silence régna dans l'immense salle. Les invités des tables avoisinant la scène furent les seuls à entendre le bruit que faisait les talons de Cagalli. Cette dernière pour sa part maudit intérieurement les techniciens de la plonger dans la pénombre car elle ne voyait quasiment rien. C'était une chance que le micro à pied soit brillant, sans quoi elle aurait pu tout aussi bien foncer dans le vide…

Asran de son côté se détendit. C'était une sacré veine…

Et tandis que Cagalli chantait les premières paroles de _Why don't you do right _(1), le jeune homme frémit en entendant sa voix. Et en même temps que les premières notes retentirent, la lumière revint. Lacus vit alors la mâchoire inférieure d'Asran tomber, et les yeux du jeune homme s'arrondirent de surprise et d'admiration. Et il y avait de quoi. La petite blonde avait revêtu une robe rouge absolument époustouflante. Elle moulait sa plastique parfaite. Les bretelles se nouant dans le cou , on pouvait contempler tout à loisir son dos nu bronzé par le soleil . On pouvait également jugé du teint de la jeune femme sur l'une de ses jambes, sa robe étant fendu sur la cuisse gauche. Ses cheveux blonds étaient relevés dans un élégant chignon typique des années 50 dont quelques mèches s'échappaient pour revenir en accroche-cœur sur son visage. Même le rouge à lèvres choisit était d'un rouge scandaleusement provocateur.

Lacus ne put alors s'empêcher de la comparer à sa sœur jumelle: Meer, la chanteuse internationale. Meer sur scène usait de beaucoup d'artifices. Mais Cagalli, elle, n'en avait pas besoin. Sa voix rauque, son léger déhanché et le discret balancement de ses épaules suffisaient largement à hypnotiser toute l'assistance. _Quel charisme, _songea-t-elle, _même de cette robe elle n'en a pas besoin_… Bien malgré elle, Lacus se surpris à envier la jeune croupière.

Se tournant à nouveau vers Asran, elle constata que ce denier n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce. Elle se retourna alors vers Kira et Dearka et eut alors la surprise de voir que ces derniers avaient adopté la même attitude. On entendit alors le bruit de mâchoires qui claquent. Lacus, un doigt sous chaque menton, ne s'étaient pas privé pour fermer ses deux bouches grandes ouvertes. Ce qui eut pour effet d'arracher les deux hommes à leur contemplation.

Mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls qui furent tomber sous le charme de Cagalli. En fait tous les hommes l'étaient plus ou moins. Mais particulièrement ceux assis à la table située juste en face de la chanteuse.

Lorsque la chanson prit fin, les applaudissements s'élevèrent instantanément et pas qu'un peu. De nombreux sifflements aussi. Lacus put s'apercevoir que bon nombre de femmes d'âge mûr n'applaudissaient pas et paraissaient outrées. Il fallait croire que la sensualité naturelle dont la jeune croupière avait fait preuve avait offusquer les épouses des hommes charmés…

- Et bah mon vieux quel sacré bout de femme, annonça Dearka en applaudissant.

- En effet, ajouta Kira. Qu'en dis-tu Asran ? Asran ?

Mais ce dernier n'écoutait pas son ami. Il avait finalement saisi sa flûte mais s'était crispé dessus lorsqu'il avait vu les jeunes hommes de la table du bout de la piste tenter d'obtenir un baiser de Cagalli. Il offrit alors à ses amis une parfaite illustration de l'expression: « fusiller du regard ».

Puis Asran vit du rouge passer devant ses yeux. Il redressa la tête et croisa directement le regard de Cagalli. Un regard brillant, enflammé, de …défi. Et pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Asran en eut des frissons, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse derrières les rideaux.

-Fiu, siffla Dearka. Seigneur si une femme pareille me regardait de cette manière j'en tomberais éternellement amoureux dans la seconde.

- C'était peut être le but, dit Kira. Son regard était terriblement provocateur.

- En effet, ajouta Lacus. Le champagne était bon Asran ?

- Hein ? Oh merde, s'exclama-t-il lorsqu'il constata qu'il avait vidé sa flûte sans s'en rendre compte sur la nappe…

Et dans les coulisses, tandis qu'on ovationnait la performance Cagalli, la petite blonde pour sa part riait aux éclats…

(1) C'est la chanson que chante Jessica rabbit dans Qui veut la peau de Roger Rabbit.

Et voila , et bah vous savez quoi ? Je suis pas mécontente de l'avoir fini ce chapitre. C'est le plus long que j'ai jamais écris.

Un grand merci à Junon-chan, Rika-chan et Vyersdra pour leur com. Et n'hésitez pas à en mettre d'autre surtout .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Ruminations …

**3 ans plus tôt, bar Le Clover, Miami:**

_Il pleuvait. Oh pas une pluie d'orage juste quelques gouttes. Mais le temps était lourd et le ciel chargé. La lune était complètement cachée par les nuages. Mais ça ne les empêchait pas de danser. Ni la pluie ni la nuit ne pouvaient les arrêter…_

_Ils dansaient en pleine rue à 2h du matin…Elle ne voulait pas partir et il ne voulait pas la quitter…Il la tenait dans ses bras, son corps envoûtant contre le sien. Et il ne voulait en aucun cas la lâcher._

_- Vous…vous êtes une femme étonnante, murmura-t-il tout contre son oreille._

_Elle ferma les yeux et répondit:_

_- Ah bon ? _

_- Oui…Vous avez réussi à me convaincre de danser…_

_- Ah…Oui…Et j'en suis très contente, répondit la jeune femme dans un immense sourire. Vous dansez bien. J'adore comment vous vous y prenez._

_- Ah bon ? D'habitude on me dit que je suis maladroit…_

_Elle rit._

_- Alors je dois l'être aussi._

_- Pourriez-vous rire à nouveau ?_

_- Hein ?_

_- Votre rire est un enchantement. Il est plein de vie. Je crois que je ne me lasserais jamais de l'entendre…_

_- C'est votre voix qui est un enchantement. On dirait une caresse. Elle est grave, douce et chaleureuse comme du velours…_

_Il sourit en la caressant du regard…_

_- Vous êtes un démon. Je peux pas vous résister, poursuivit-elle._

_Alanguie entre ses mains, il ne put guère plus résister qu'elle lorsqu'il la vit fermer les yeux et approcher son visage du sien. Il l'embrassa._

_Il pleuvait plus fort mais la pluie n'était pas froide. Un pluie tiède et lui, il était brûlant et elle aussi. Elle ne le lâcha plus. Et il ne put se séparer d'elle non plus. Un désir urgent obnubilait son esprit. Et l'objet de son désir se livrait entre ses bras…_

_Comment aurait-il pu résister ?_

_Comment aurait-elle pu résister ? A ses mains chaudes et douces ? A sa voix ensorcelante ? A son regard qui perturbait tout son système de pensées ?_

_Et d'ailleurs pourquoi résister ?_

**De nos jours, San Juan, Porto Rico :**

Pour sa première escale, l'Archangel vit tous ses passagers descendre allègrement sur la terre ferme, ainsi que quelques membres de l'équipage qui pouvaient descendre eux aussi s'ils le désiraient. Parmi eux, Miriallia et Cagalli étaient elles aussi à terre. Visitant bon nombre de boutiques et marchés qu'elles ne connaissaient que trop bien, elles arrivaient finalement à leur dernière visite avant de rejoindre le navire. Cagalli avait ce qui lui fallait mais pas Miriallia qui disparut dans la petite boutique laissant Cagalli seule avec l'étalage.

Alors que cette dernière ressassait ses souvenirs, elle se dit qu'au fond elle aurait du résister il y a trois ans face à Asran Zala. Mais à l'époque, elle ne pouvait pas savoir que cette aventure la mettrait dans cette position délicate qu'elle connaissait aujourd'hui. Ce qu'elle avait pu flipper après. Comme elle avait loupé une pilule sur le mois, elle avait craint d'être enceinte. Sans parler des éventuelles maladies qu'il aurait pu lui refiler. Morte de trouille, elle avait demandé à Stellar de lui lire ses résultats d'examens. Fort heureusement pour elle, ils étaient tous négatifs. Mais elle n'en restait pas moins honteuse de s'être laisser aller avec le premier venu et surtout en pleine rue. A chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, sans le vouloir il lui rendait cette image…

_Rhaaaa, mais tu vas cesser de penser à lui un peu ? C'est pas comme si t'étais amoureuse…, _se reprit-elle.

Mais quelqu'un vint stopper sa petite séance de ruminations et lui fit faire un bond de trois mètres.

- Tiens mais qui voila? Fit alors une voix mélodieuse.

Cagalli se retourna et vit avec horreur Kira Yamato et Lacus Clyne arriver vers elle .

_Nan, c'est pas vrai ! Quand c'est pas Lui c'est ses potes qui reviennent à la charge. Je suis maudite! En plus on dirait qu'ils ont envie de me causer…_

_- _Miss Atha, je suis Lacus Clyne et voici mon compagnon Kira Yamato. Nous sommes ravis de pourvoir enfin vous parler.

- Enfin ? Reprit Kira surpris.

_Enfin ? _Songea la petite blonde. _Non il ne leur en aurait quand même pas parlé …_

- Euh…bonjour.

- Vous chantez le jazz comme personne vous savez.

- Euh …merci.

- J'ai été estomaquée et ces messieurs aussi.

- Ah, répondit Cagalli de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Sur le coup sa petite prestation de la veille l'avait beaucoup faite rire mais aujourd'hui, allez savoir pourquoi, ça l'embarrassait plus qu'autre chose. Merci c'est gentil. Euh …votre croisière se passe bien ?

- A merveille, lui répondit le jeune homme. Et San Juan est une ville très attrayante.

- Elle plait beaucoup aux vacanciers d'ordinaire. Ses plages, ses petites boutiques…

- Et son histoire, poursuivit Lacus. Je voulais faire le circuit touristique mais Kira n'a jamais voulu me suivre. J'aurais tellement voulu voir la vieille ville…

- Forcément ce sont mes oreilles qui auraient reçu tes plaintes.

- Je ne me plains jamais lorsque je visite un endroit. Surtout comme celui-ci.

- Non, mais tu te plains après parce que tu as mal aux pieds. Et voyez-vous Miss Atha, à votre avis, à qui elle demande qu'on la porte dans ces cas là ?

- Mauvaise langue va, répondit la jeune fille aux cheveux roses en pinçant le bras de son compagnon.

Quiconque ne les voyant pas aurait pu croire à une dispute, mais l'un comme l'autre souriaient comme des enfants à leur petite chamaillerie. Cagalli eu un pincement au cœur. Les hommes ne se comportaient pas comme ça avec elle. Pas plus qu'ils ne la regardaient comme les deux amoureux le faisaient… Mais elle préféra ne pas leur faire part de cet avis et enchaîna sur le tourisme où au moins, elle ne serait pas mal à l'aise.

- Si vous êtes fan d'histoire et que vous avez l'occasion de revenir un jour, allez faire un petit tour du côté de Tibes. Il a été découvert des vestiges de la civilisation précolombienne là-bas.

- Vraiment ? Vous les avez vus ?

- Moi non mais Lunamaria oui.

- Lunamaria ? Répéta Kira. Ah oui la chanteuse.

- Dit Kira, demanda Lacus, tu crois que…

- Hum, je pense pas que ce soit possible. On a déjà eu du mal à convaincre Dearka d'attendre cet aprèm pour aller à la plage alors …

- Rho mais il peut pas y aller tout seul non ? En plus je suis sûre que ça pourrait intéresser Asran...

A la seule évocation de ce nom, Cagalli renversa dans un mouvement brusque tout une pile de bracelets se trouvant sur l'étalage.

- Meeeeeeer…credi.

- Attendez on va vous aider, proposa gentiment Lacus.

Cagalli pour sa part se sentait terriblement gênée. Elle venait ni plus ni moins d'afficher à quel point Asran Zala la perturbait. Et en plus elle était sûre d'être rouge comme une pivoine.

- Et bé quelle maladroite, dit alors une quatrième voix.

- Oh ça va Miri. T'as jamais fait tomber un plateau toi peut être?

Ignorant cette amère remarque, Miriallia salua Lacus et Kira.

Cagalli en profita pour présenter son amie.

Kira de son côté vit immédiatement que Lacus avait une petite idée derrière la tête…

Alors qu'elle terminait d'aider Cagalli à ranger les bracelets elle dit alors l'air de rien:

- Ça me fait penser…lui aussi il était très…envoûté par votre prestation d'hier.

Cagalli se figea, était-ce une remontrance voilée? Mais Lacus poursuivit en souriant:

- Je ne l'avais d'ailleurs jamais vu comme ça. Aucune femme de ma connaissance n'a su perturber le flegmatique Asran Zala.

- Ah ouais ? Ça alors… répondit Cagalli de plus en plus embarrassée.

- Oh vous savez Cagalli peut perturber n'importe qui surtout quand elle crie, ajouta Miriallia pince sans rire.

- Et dis donc toi !

Kira et Lacus sourirent.

- Je n'en doute pas. Mais pour qu'Asran en verse son champagne sur la table…

- Il a renversé son champagne? demanda Miri.

- Et oui.

Et Les deux tourtereaux éclatèrent de rire.

- Mais Asran et un grand maladroit en fait, ajouta Kira. Ça parait pas comme ça mais …

- Ça c'est bien vrai, dit alors Cagalli.

Ce qui eut pour effet de ramener toute l'attention sur elle.

- Mais comment le savez-vous ? Demanda Lacus d'un air paraissant innocent.

Cagalli écarquilla les yeux d'horreur face à la bourde qu'elle venait de faire. Son amie pour sa part leva les yeux au ciel.

_C'est bien Cagalli ça_, _mademoiselle les pieds dans le plat_, se dit-elle.

Kira et Lacus eux eurent un regard complice lourd de sous-entendus.

C'est à ce moment là que Miriallia vit arriver au loin un Dearka essoufflé et agité.

- Hem, et bien Melle Clyne, Mr Yamato nous sommes désolées mais nous devons retourner au paquebot. J'espère que votre séjour se passera au mieux. Bonne journée.

Et sans demander leur reste les deux jeunes filles détalèrent plus ou moins élégamment…

A présent seuls, Lacus se retourna vers Kira et dit alors :

- Tu as vu ?

- Oui , elle fuit Dearka comme la peste. Il va être déçu.

- Mais non. Je te parle de Cagalli. Il a suffit que je prononce le nom d'Asran et pouf elle s'est trahie. Sans parler de sa remarque. Kira je suis sûre que c'est elle la mystérieuse jeune fille d'Asran.

- Ça pourrait être une autre conquête.

- On parle d'Asran, Kira. Nous connaissons tous les deux toutes ses conquêtes et on peut les compter sur les doigts de deux mains.

Dearka arriva alors à leur hauteur et affichait une mine déçue.

- Elles sont parties ? 'Tain mais vous pouviez pas les retenir ?

- Et on leur aurait dit quoi ? demanda Kira.

- Ben je sais pas moi. Tu trouves toujours des trucs à dire p'tite crevette. Pourquoi tu les as pas retenues ?

- Oh désolée Dearka mais nous étions tout à nos hypothèses et…

- TES hypothèses, ajouta Kira.

- Oui si tu veux…

- Quelles hypothèses ? Nan attends, me dit pas que tu t'imagines encore que la petite croupière est la mystérieuse nana de notre Asran national ?

- Je ne l'imagine pas j'en suis convaincue. Et je lui demanderais dès que je pourrais.

- Mais tu crois qu'il va bien le prendre ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça Kira ?

- Et bien c'est sa vie privée non ?

- C'est plus privé puisqu'il nous en a causé, objecta Dearka.

- C'est vrai mais ça je pense que ça ne concernait que ce qu'il nous a raconté justement. En le faisant je ne pense pas qu'il s'imaginait qu'il la retrouverait ici . S'il s'agit bien d'elle évidemment.

- Tu n'as pas tort Kira mais … Mais je meurs d'envie de savoir pas toi ?

- Lacus …

- Allez avoue.

- Oui bon d'accord. Moi aussi je suis curieux. Mais à sa place j'aimerais pas qu'on s'immisce dans mes affaires. Surtout de cet ordre là.

- Moi non plus. Alors tu vas faire quoi p'tite crevette ?

- Je sais pas… Mais je pense que la situation doit lui déplaire. Vous l'avez vu vous aussi ? Cette étincelle dans son regard …

- Ouais. Elle pourrait le rendre fou si elle le voulait, dit Dearka.

- Mais j'ai comme l'impression que ça la rend folle elle…répondit Lacus songeuse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Une impression…Mais au fait on parle d'Asran mais où il est ? Il était bien avec toi à l'origine ?

- Aaaaaaaaaah euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh bah oui. Mais euh…comment dire. On s'est perdus de vue.

Le brusque changement d'attitude de Dearka, qui loin de convaincre ses amis, fit qu'ils trouvèrent sa réponse suspecte.

- Ah bon ? Et comment cela se fait-il ? Questionna Lacus.

- Oh ben tu sais. Il est beau gosse notre Asran, il attire les nanas. Et il se trouve qu'on en a croisé une et j'ai préféré le laisser se débrouiller. Il est plus diplomate que moi après tout.

- Ah ? On la connais? demanda Kira.

- Euh…Ben…Ouais.

- Je vois, dit alors Lacus.

Le ton de la jeune fille étant devenu plus sec, Dearka comprit qu'il avait échoué. La nana en question était Frey Alstar et il savait parfaitement que Lacus était loin de la porter dans son cœur. C'est la raison pour laquelle il avait essayé de ne pas leur dire qui était celle qui avait agrippé Asran. Peine perdue…Kira, pour sa part, en voyant le comportement de sa bien aimée comprit de qui il s'agissait et se renfrogna immédiatement. C'était, entre eux, un sujet qu'ils avaient toujours soigneusement évité d'aborder.

- Dans ce cas ce pauvre Asran va peut être avoir besoin d'aide.

Et c'est d'un pas décidé et hostile que Lacus se dirigea là d'où venait Dearka. Elle n'était pas idiote. Elle avait comprit. Il n'existait qu'une seule femme que Dearka fuyait et dont il préférait éviter de prononcer le nom en sa présence.

Dieu qu'elle pouvait détester cette femme. Même si c'était Kira qui s'était détourné d'elle, Lacus ne pouvait s'empêcher de détester Frey Alstar, car elle avait réussi là ou Lacus échouait encore…

Elle trouva Asran précisément là où elle et Kira l'avait laissé plus tôt en compagnie de Dearka. Et comme elle l'avait deviné, c'était bel et bien Frey Alstar qui le collait. Une incontrôlable bouffée de jalousie s'empara d'elle qu'elle tenta de dominer tant bien que mal. Lorsque son ancienne rivale la vit approcher, elle abrégea son discours, battit des cils et s'en alla, non sans imposer au jeune homme un baiser sur la joue qui le mit particulièrement mal à l'aise. Lacus bouillait intérieurement. Voila que cette peste en avait après Asran maintenant…Ce dernier qui parut soulagé de voir la rouquine partir et déglutit en voyant arriver sur lui une Lacus TRES contrariée. Il n'était que trop bien placé pour savoir à quel point elle haïssait Frey Alstar. Durant le temps que dura la liaison de la riche héritière et Kira, Asran avait fréquemment vu Lacus fondre en larme ou cracher toute sa rage contre Frey. Face au regard meurtrier de Lacus Asran se hâta de dire:

- Elle ne m'intéresse pas du tout tu sais!

- J'espère bien sans quoi je te dévisse le crâne!

- Allons allons. Elle a ses défauts mais elle est capable d'être correcte tu sais …Du moins elle l'a été avec moi.

- Oh vraiment…

Le grondement de Lacus indiqua à Asran qu'il était préférable de changer de sujet. Aussi il prit son bras sous le sien et la dirigea dans la direction d'où elle venait.

- Alors toi et Kira vous avez trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?

Cette question, tout à fait anodine, eut au moins le mérite de ramener Lacus vers son idée de départ: à savoir Cagalli.

- Pas quelque chose mais quelqu'un, répondit-elle.

- Ah ?

- Oui. Ta jolie petite croupière.

A peine eut-elle prononcé ces mots, qu'elle vit le visage de son ami se rembrunir. Ce qui la surprit.

- Asran ?

- Hum ?

- Ça ne va pas ?

- Non c'est pas ça. Mais disons que cette femme me perturbe un peu trop…

- Dis-moi Asran. Cette Cagalli, c'est la mystérieuse jeune femme dont tu nous as parlé n'est-ce pas ?

Il aurait pu être surpris, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il connaissait bien Lacus, aussi bien qu'elle le connaissait. Il s'était douté qu'elle finirait par comprendre.

- Et oui. Tu as vu juste. Tu es vraiment perspicace Lacus. Un peu trop même des fois.

Elle sourit.

- Mais c'est facile avec toi. Tu ne sais pas tricher. Il n'y a qu'au jeu que je n'arrive pas toujours à connaître tes intentions …

- Encore heureux!

Elle rit, de ce rire cristallin dont elle seule avait le secret. Et il préférait de loin la voir comme ça.

- Mais tu sais Asran. Elle a l'air très…perturbée elle aussi quand on parle de toi.

- Tu lui as parlé de moi ?

- Oh…juste une allusion…comme ça.

- Mouais…juste une allusion. Tu l'as fait exprès bien sûr ?

- Naturellement, répondit-elle en souriant, je suis trop curieuse tu le sais bien. Mais elle a eu des réactions très intéressantes tu sais ?

- Vraiment ?

- Elle devient très maladroite à la seule évocation de ton nom. Ce n'est que trop parlant.

Lacus avait songé qu'Asran serait peut être content d'apprendre cela mais loin d'afficher une mine radieuse il se rembrunit encore une fois. Et c'est d'une voix lourde qu'il ajouta:

- Bon sang Lacus je ne sais plus quoi penser d'elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- D'entré de jeu elle me balance qu'elle ne veut pas de moi et le lendemain elle me jette un regard enfiévré qui ne peut qu'avoir pour effet de raviver la flamme qui s'était emparé de nous voila 3 ans. Et je suis sensé faire quoi moi après ? Je déteste que l'on s'amuse à souffler le chaud et le froid de cette manière…

- Hum je vois. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle attend de toi…

- Exactement.

Mais ce n'était là qu'une demi-vérité. Ce qu'Asran avait détesté le plus c'est la réaction qu'il développa suite au regard flamboyant de Cagalli. Elle avait déchaîné en lui une telle tempête qu'il lui aurait fallu se jeter dans l'océan pour se calmer. Au lieu de ça il avait du se contenter d'une douche bien froide et d'une bien mauvaise nuit. Il n'aimait guère ce genre de réaction, il avait le sentiment de n'être qu'un adolescent libidineux réduit à ses pulsions. Aucune femme n'avait su le perturber à ce point jusqu'à elle. Il songea toutefois que cela faisait peut être trop longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas touché une …

- Mais toi est-ce que tu sais ce que tu veux d'elle ? Poursuivis Lacus.

Cette simple question plongea alors le jeune homme dans une étonnante perplexité…

- Hum…Je te mentirais si je te disais que le désir que j'avais d'elle s'était évanouit. Mais il n'y a pas que ça. J'avais été particulièrement frustré de ne pas pouvoir la revoir, de ne pas pouvoir en apprendre d'avantage sur elle.

- Et aujourd'hui maintenant qu'elle est là, tu ne veux pas qu'elle t'échappe à nouveau …

- Oui c'est vrai. Mais elle est employée à bord et je ne lui veux pas d'ennui…

- Mais ?

- Mais…

Asran parut réfléchir. A l'évidence il lui en coûtait d'avouer ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

- Mais…ça devient une obsession Lacus. Il suffit que je ferme les yeux pour voir à nouveau le feu de son regard. Quand je m'endors je pense à elle, quand je me lève elle est ma première pensée. Jour et nuit je pense à elle et je n'aime pas ça. C'est comme…

- Comme ?

- Comme le lendemain. C'était pareil. Durant des jours elle m'a obsédé puis lorsque je me suis résigné ça a finit par diminuer. Mais là, tous les jours je peux la voir. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas loin de moi. Bon sang elle est là à portée de main et je ne pourrais même pas lui parler ?

- Je vois. Il y a de quoi devenir fou.

- Un peu oui.

- Mais peut être que la situation n'est pas vraiment claire entre vous. Peut être vous faudrait-il discuter calmement et posément. Ou même vous disputez si besoin est, mais au moins jouer franc-jeu. Toi-même tu sens que quelque chose cloche et en toute franchise, il m'apparaît évident qu'elle n'est sûre de rien. Il a suffit que je prononce ton nom pour qu'elle fasse tomber tout un étalage. Et du coup cela te donne de l'espoir. Joue cartes sur table Asran. Que tu sache où tu mets les pieds.

- Ce que tu dis est plein de bon sens mais je me demande si cela sera facilement réalisable…

- En tout cas tu pourras lui assurer une chose…

- Quoi donc ?

- Que ce n'est pas moi qui m'interposerais ni ne vous dénoncerais.

Asran fut surpris. Voila quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas du tout envisagé. Devant son air étonné Lacus ajouta:

- Pour beaucoup de gens nous sommes encore fiancés ne l'oublie pas. Qui sait si elle-même n'est pas tombée sur les journaux qui annonçaient nos fiançailles ? Et qu'elle y croit ?

- Maintenant que tu me le dis il me semble qu'elle y a fait allusion…

- Ah tu vois, et puis tu sais Kira et moi avons entendu des discussions de ci de là, et figure toi que …

- Kira et toi ? Demanda Asran perplexe.

- Oui bon d'accord surtout moi. M'enfin tu me connais, faut tout le temps que je fouine partout.

- Tu fouines quand tu cherches quelque chose Lacus… Hum j'en étais sûr, annonça-t-il brusquement.

- Quoi ?

- Ça m'étonnait aussi que tu aies choisi un paquebot de la compagnie de ton père pour faire une croisière. C'est précisément le genre de chose que tu évites de faire en temps normal. Il t'a envoyé ici n'est ce pas ?

- Rho Asran que tu es soupçonneux.

- Lacuuuuuuuuuus…

- En septembre je n'appartiendrais plus à la commission d'accréditation de la Clyne Corporation.

- Ça ne répond pas à ma question Lacus.

- Tu ne diras rien à Kira ok ? Il va encore s'imaginer des choses après.

- Promis !

- Il y a des dysfonctionnements qui ont été rapportés au siège par le docteur du navire, le commandant en second et la responsable du casino. Il semblerait que ses problèmes soient le fait d'une seule personne que je ne peux te nommer. Cela n'affecte nullement le fonctionnement même du paquebot mais d'avantage le personnel. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi que si je me mettais à les interroger directement, ce que je ne compte pas encore faire, on ne me parlera pas avec aisance. Or certaines discussions surprises à droite à gauche peuvent m'en apprendre bien long.

- A condition de ne pas se tromper sur sa nature et sur le sujet.

- Tout à fait vrai. Enfin bref tout ça pour en revenir à mes moutons, à savoir, que j'ai entendu deux trois petites choses à propos de ta mystérieuse Cagalli…

- …

- Tu ne veux pas savoir ?

- Euh…disons que…ce ne serait pas très correct.

- Oh Asran tu es trop bien élevé, répondit Lacus dans un irrésistible sourire. Alors tu n'as qu'à te boucher les oreilles.

Ce que le jeune homme ne fit pas… évidemment.

- Il semblerait que tous les employés du navire soient au courant de ton intérêt pour Cagalli.

- Ça ne m'étonnes pas ce genre de chose se voit et se répand vite.

- Pas faux. Seulement voila tu n'es pas le seul. Il semblerait qu'au cours d'autres croisières, deux jeunes autres riches héritiers auraient tenté quelque chose. J'ai cru comprendre que le premier était resté courtois mais pas le deuxième et il semblerait que ça ait mal tourné. Le commandant aurait parait-il savonné ta petite croupière méchamment après ça.

- Si c'est vrai ça expliquerait un peu mieux les choses, dit-il songeur.

- Il te faudra être discret Asran si tu ne veux pas lui attirer des ennuis comme tu dis.

- Hum.

Apercevant Kira et Dearka, Lacus lâcha alors le bras de son ami. Kira avait fini par cesser de jalouser Asran, mais bon elle préférait rester prudente.

Dearka l'interpella alors :

- Eh p'tite crevette, j'te préviens cet aprèm c'est plage. Je refuse d'aller voir tes ruines aztèquiennes.

- Cela risque d'être dur en effet, puisque les ruines aztèques se trouvent au Mexique et non à Porto Rico.

- Ouais bah peu importe je refuse d'y aller.

Et pendant que Lacus et Dearka se disputaient le programme de l'après-midi, Asran lui se demanda comment il pourrait aborder Cagalli sans lui attirer d'ennuis…

Merci à Rika-chan ( mas super béta ) et Yura pour leur com. Et merci aussi à Tacha-chan . Que chacun exprime son opinion à son importance et si d'autres n'aiment certains aspects de ma fic ils peuvent le dire. En revanche il est vrai que je ne changerais pas ma Cagalli parce que je l'aime beaucoup comme ça .

En espérant que mes écrits continueront de divertir ceux qui les lisent je vous fais de gros bisous à tous .

Mi-chan.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Confrontation…

Stressée? Elle ? Non pas du tout… Du moins c'est-ce dont elle essayait de se convaincre. Mais vu l'état de ses ongles c'était pas la peine d'essayer de se convaincre plus longtemps. Il était 22h et Cagalli s'apprêtait à prendre son service avec une méchante boule à l'estomac.

_Mais tu vas te calmer oui_, se dit-elle, _pourquoi tu flippes comme ça ? C'est pas le premier gars que t'as pas envie de voir. Allez ressaisis-toi ! _

Forte de cette injonction mentale, Cagalli ferma son plastron, referma son casier et inspira un bon coup. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. C'était Miriallia. Elles avaient discuté l'après-midi passé et ça lui avait fait du bien.

**Flash-back :**

- Bon qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas Cagalli ?

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que quelque chose ne va pas ?

- T'as vu tes mains ?

- Ben quoi ?

- Il n'y aura plus d'ongles bientôt !

- Euh…

- Tu n'es pas obligée de m'en parler mais je vois bien que tu es contrariée…

- Je sais pas. Y'a trop de choses chamboulées dans ma tête.

- Tu as des regrets ? Par rapport à hier soir je veux dire.

Cagalli se mit à rougir violemment.

- Je sais plus ce qui m'a pris. Sur le coup j'étais bien remontée tu vois et puis après j'étais limite euphorique. Mais ce matin en me levant, la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé c'était…

- Lui ?

Évidemment Miriallia avait vite compris.

- Ouais…et tu vois…je me suis dit que mon comportement avait été puéril, que j'avais été trop bête. Et puis je comprends pas pourquoi ce type m'obsède. Il est fiancé, c'est une erreur de mon passé, et le commandant me jetterais par-dessus bord s'il se passait quoi que ce soit. J'ai donc fais un trait dessus. Mais…j'arrête pas de me demander comment ça se serait passé si je…je…

- Tu m'as l'air de ne plus trop savoir où tu en es…

- Ouais. C'est un peu ça. La raison me dis de l'oublier, de me forcer à l'ignorer. Mais…j'y arrive pas et ça m'ENERVE.

- Cagalli …

- Tu vois l'autre jour je savais parfaitement quoi faire et je savais où j'allais. Mais maintenant, c'est tout confus. Pourquoi ça l'est ?

- Hum, commença Miriallia, peut être qu'au fond tu voudrais à nouveau te retrouver avec lui.

- Nan.

- Cagalli…

- Nan.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il est un passager.

- Oui c'est un fait et ?

- Que ce qu'il y a eu entre nous ce ne fut jamais qu'une histoire de sexe.

- C'est un fait aussi et ?

- Il est fiancé.

- Ça c'est discutable et tu le sais. Trouves autre chose.

- Que si on recommençait je risquerais gros. Si le commandant savait il n'hésiterait pas à me virer et à compromettre mon boulot à mi temps que j'ai pu me trouver dans un autre casino de la Clyne Corporation.

- Hum, mais tu sais…il n'est pas dit qu'il vous surprendrait tous les deux.

- Mais à ton avis, s'il venait à nous surprendre il nous surprendrait à faire quoi ?

- Euh bah …

- Tu vois ? On en revient à la même chose finalement: le sexe. Et je ne veux pas démarrer une quelconque relation basée que sur ça. Je veux me construire Miriallia et avec du solide de préférence Et puis lui et moi nous n'appartenons pas au même monde. Je ne suis qu'un amusement pour ses gens là.

- Ça tu n'en a aucune certitude. Regarde le Petit Prince.

- Lui c'est différent.

- Et en quoi ?

- Il était très gentil, respectueux et galant et j'aurais pu accepter de partir avec lui mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Il avait toutes ses qualités qui avaient fait défaut aux autres hommes que j'ai connus mais c'était pas possible tout simplement. Je savais que même s'il savait me toucher je ne pourrais jamais en tomber amoureuse.

- D'accord et en quoi Asran Zala est différent ?

- Il a bien plus de charme et…et… lui il… il…lui il chamboule absolument tout. Je comprends pas ce qui se passe mais je sais que j'ai trop à perdre si je refaisais des bêtises avec lui. Et puis je n'ai aucune certitude que ça mènerait bien loin.

- Tu ne peux en avoir avec personne Cagalli et tu le sais ça aussi.

- Ouais mais avec lui c'est encore plus flou…

- Que comptes-tu faire alors ?

- Le fuir autant que possible. A la fin de la croisière nos routes se sépareront et il ne me posera plus de problèmes. Voila.

Miriallia pour sa part doutait que les choses prennent pareille tournure. Cagalli et elle-même avaient rencontré bien des hommes et jamais son amie n'avait été perturbée par l'un d'entre eux à ce point. Non, à ses yeux Cagalli mourrait d'envie de retrouver son ancien amant mais elle avait trop peur. A juste raison, mais elle n'avait pas fini de se rendre malade à cause de ça. Peut être qu'au fond il y avait plus qu'une histoire de fesse entre ces deux là… Mais Cagalli finirait-elle par se l'avouer un jour ?

- Écoute si tu veux on t'aidera.

- Comment ça ?

- Maryu doit sûrement être au courant, on peut voir avec elle et les autres pour les changements de table au casino.

- Laisse tomber je veux pas mêler les autres à tout ça, doit y avoir suffisamment de commérages comme ça. Quant à Maryu figures-toi qu'elle m'a conseillée de m'offrir une aventurette pour ma dernière croisière…

Cagalli vit alors son amie ouvrir de grands yeux bien ronds de surprise.

- Non sans déconner ?

- J'te jure!

- Ben ça alors. Bah remarque une petite aventurette c'est pas bien méchant, après ce serait ton droit.

- Ah non tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi.

- Allons calme toi. Je comprends tes peurs mais je voulais juste te dire que souhaiter être avec un homme qui te plait beaucoup c'est quelque chose de parfaitement légitime. Après peu importe ce que tu veux faire avec cet homme. Du temps que tu restes prudente tu as le droit t'offrir un peu de bon temps.

Ce fut au tour de Cagalli d'être surprise et même sidérée. Son amie la prude Miriallia lui donnait elle aussi le feu-vert… Elle aura tout entendu.

- Je suis bien d'accord avec ça, ajouta une voix masculine. Et je veux bien me porter volontaire.

- SAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, hurla Cagalli en se retournant.

Pire que tout, Sai Argyle avait probablement tout entendu. Après les bourdes de la matinée il fallait qu'il ramène son museau celui-là.

Ce fut en se frottant les oreilles que ce denier lui répondit:

- Je suis ravi que tu retiennes mon prénom Cagalli mais par pitié ne me hurle plus jamais dans les oreilles comme ça ou je vais devenir sourd avant l'âge.

- Mais mais mais mais que…que…pourquoi t'es là ?

- Je m'apprêtais à rentrer au bateau tout comme vous.

- Je te préviens Sai, commença une Cagalli plutôt en colère, si tu craches un seul morceau de tout ce que tu as pu entendre, je te jette dans l'océan et du côté des hélices pigé ?

- Du côté des hélices ? Tu fais pas le travail à moitié dis donc.

Miriallia soupira. Déjà que Cagalli était à fleur de peau si l'autre la provoquait en prime elle n'avait pas fini d'essayer de la calmer…

**Fin du flash-back.**

- Ne t'inquiète pas Cagalli, commença Miriallia, si jamais t'as un souci fait le savoir et moi ou Maryu on s'arrangera pour t'aider. Alors reste zen.

- Ouais…

_Mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire_, songea-t-elle.

Maryu Ramius, sa chef, l'assigna à la table de baccarat. Et, Ô miracle, pas d'Asran Zala en vue, ni de fiancée d'Asran Zala, ni d'amis d'Asran Zala. Finalement la soirée démarrait plutôt bien. Les joueurs se suivirent et se ressemblèrent. Dans un premier temps, elle fut assignée par Maryu à l'une des 4 tables de Black Jack. Puis lorsque le changement de croupier vint, elle alla à l'une des 3 tables de Baccarat. Et c'est là que les choses se gâtèrent pour la petite blonde, puisque qu'après deux parties, elle vit arriver avec horreur à sa table: Lacus Clyne suivie d'Asran Zala. Et naturellement tous deux prirent place à la table de jeu tandis que leurs compères, Dearka Elsman et Kira Yamato se dirigeaient vers la roulette où travaillait Miriallia ce soir. N'aimant pas du tout la tournure que prenaient les évènements, Cagalli chercha sa chef du regard mais cette dernière ne pouvait quitter la roulette. Maudissant son manque de chance, Cagalli décida de faire contre mauvaise fortune, bon…professionnalisme. Aussi c'est avec les même naturel qu'à l'accoutumée qu'elle accueillit ses joueurs et c'est avec le même sourire contrit qu'elle commença la distribution des cartes.

_Je suis sûre qu'il la fait exprès,_ se dit-elle. _Il doit être le genre d'homme pour qui un non n'est pas suffisant…_

De son côté Lacus était assez fière d'elle. Asran s'était montré réticent à venir à la table de Cagalli même s'il était évident qu'il en mourrait d'envie. Mais elle avait réussit à le convaincre comme d'habitude. Et puis elle savait aussi que lui, il saurait se tenir correctement, contrairement à Dearka. _Pauvre Kira_, songea-t-elle, _il va en baver_.

Jetant un coup d'œil du côté de son adversaire, Lacus vit qu'il réfléchissait à toute allure. _Ça tourne là dedans. Je parie qu'il cherche toujours un moyen d'aborder sa Cagalli…_

Asran pour sa part se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle était là juste à côté de lui. Mais vraiment à côté. Il lui suffisait de tendre le bas pour pouvoir la toucher…

_Faut pas que je commence à penser comme ça_, se dit-il. _Le mieux c'est de rester courtois. Et puis de toute façon, elle ne m'accordera probablement pas un regard_…

Il reporta alors le sien sur Lacus et vit que cette dernière jubilait, même si elle ne l'affichait pas. _Ah celle-là…_

Les parties s'enchaînèrent alors. Prise dans le jeu comme les deux adversaires et les vacanciers qui regardaient la partie, Cagalli eut alors vite fait de se rendre compte que ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient des amateurs. L'autre soir, elle fut trop perturbée par Asran pour s'en apercevoir. Mais là, pour elle qui avait vu défiler de nombreux joueurs, elle sut qu'elle avait affaires à des habitués des tables de casino. Lacus Clyne était habile. Son style mêlait judicieusement audace et prudence. Même si la chance jouait pour beaucoup, Cagalli sut que c'était ce style qui lui avait permit de remporter victoire sur victoire à la table de Black Jack.

_Cette femme sait parfaitement ce qu'elle fait_, se dit-elle. Cagalli se souvint de leur rencontre dans l'après-midi de la même journée. Et surtout de l'impression qu'elle lui avait faite. Elle s'était sentie gauche et terriblement pitoyable à côté d'elle. Elle la revoyait arriver, dans son ensemble short débardeur de soie bleu pâle. Un ensemble qui coûterait plusieurs salaires à Cagalli en incluant les pourboires. Mais s'il n'y avait eu que ça. Tout en elle respirait le flegme et classe que cela lui conférait. Deux caractéristiques qui faisaient défauts à Cagalli. _Belle, élégante, riche, posée et loin d'être conne…C'est pas possible elle a forcément un vice cette femme_, se dit-elle. _Pourquoi il y aurait résisté lui ? _

Son regard se reporta alors automatiquement vers son am…ex-amant. Qui évidemment, choisit ce moment précis pour relever la tête…vers elle.

Perdue dans ses grands yeux verts, Cagalli eut l'impression d'y lire tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu lire dans le regard d'un homme… _Mauvais plan, _se dit-elle. _Mais très très mauvais là. Glurp, je peux plus détacher mon regard du siennnnnnnnnn…_

- Puis-je avoir une autre carte mademoiselle ? Demanda-t-il de sa douce voix grave.

Qu'elle lui donna en songeant: _Une carte, moi, tout ce que tu veux mon grand je te le donne. Hein ? Nan mais n'importe quoi là. Faut que je me reprenne. Ho reste zen Cagalli. On a dit non ! Pas touche !_

Lacus sourit. Elle n'avait pas loupé le petit échange silencieux qui s'était déroulé entre son adversaire et la croupière. Elle se dit alors: _ils vont craquer, j'en suis sûre_.

Reprenant une attitude résolument plus professionnelle, la petite blonde se borna à se concentrer exclusivement sur le jeu. Lacus avait prit sa deuxième carte et totalisait sept points. Elle refusa d'en tirer une troisième toutefois. Asran, pour sa part avait une main de six (1). Allait-il osé en tirer une troisième ? Ou s'inclinerait-il pour ce coup là ?

Silence.

Toujours silence.

Silence qui commençait à devenir pesant…

Et finalement, il demanda une troisième carte. Un deux.

Cagalli annonça:

- Huit, Madame perd.

Et elle songea en même temps_: Naooooooooon, j'le crois pas. Il a une chance de cocu ce type c'est pas possible…_

Des applaudissements retentirent. Les spectateurs avaient été gagnés par le suspens.

Lacus se leva alors. Elle venait de perdre mais c'est dans un grand sourire qu'elle glissa discrètement un généreux pourboire à Cagalli et qu'elle annonça à Asran:

- D'accord tu as eu ta revanche. Mais c'est moi qui remporterais la belle…

- C'est-ce que nous verrons, lui répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

Cagalli pour sa part avait momentanément perdu la parole. Lacus Clyne venait de lui donner le plus gros pourboire qu'elle n'ait jamais eu…

_La vache_, se dit-elle. _Miriallia en sera verte, je l'ai battue_!

Toutefois, elle vit qu'Asran ne se levait pas lui. Apparemment il avait la ferme intention de continuer sur sa lancée.

_Et merde_, songea la petite croupière. _Quoique…_

Et ce fut une autre femme qui remplaça Lacus. Et en la voyant prendre place, Asran comprit pourquoi Lacus avait abandonné le jeu. Il s'agissait de Frey Alstar…

Cagalli l'avait eu une fois à sa table. La riche héritière, qui semblait avoir l'habitude des casinos n'était cependant pas une habituée du jeu. Sans style précis, elle gaspillait son argent avec une désinvolture presque scandaleuse. Miriallia et elle-même n'aimaient guère les gens comme elle, car pour elles chaque dollar gagné suffisait leur peine. Toutefois elle accueillit Frey à sa table comme tous les autres clients. Lorsqu'on était croupier on apprenait vite à sourire sur commande…(2)

Et les parties s'enchaînèrent encore. Et plus le jeu passait, plus Cagalli se rendait compte que Frey n'était pas là pour jouer avec des cartes mais avec autre chose…Ou plutôt quelqu'un … Elle se sentit de mauvaise humeur brusquement.

_C'est parce qu'elle m'agace_, se dit-elle. _Ça n'a rien à voir avec Asran. Non mais regarde moi ça! Elle se serait laissé poussé des airbags sur la tête avec écris en gros dessus: Asran j'te veux, que ça aurait été plus discret!_

Asran pour sa part, qui continuait à enchaîner les victoires, n'était pas aveugle. Et la situation commençait à le mettre fort mal à l'aise. Du coin de l'œil il vit Cagalli froncer des yeux et du nez.

_Adorable_, se dit-il. _Mais qu'est-ce qui l'agace comme ça, elle ou moi ? _

Finalement il décida de quitter la table.

- Oh Asran, vous partez déjà, minauda Frey Alstar en papillonnant des cils.

- Votre compagnie est assurément plaisante Frey mais…

Asran s'interrompit quelques secondes cherchant visiblement ses mots…

_Mais tu commences à me gonfler la rate, _se dit Cagalli.

- Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin hélas…

_Raté! Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin ? C'est ça ouais! Faux-cul! Beurk !_

Sa mauvaise humeur atteignant des sommets, la petite blonde s'apprêtait à remettre de l'ordre sur son tapis lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un prendre sa main droite. Tournant la tête elle la vit entre les pattes d'Asran qui, non sans un regard qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas voir, déposa un doux baiser sur peau. Asran la vit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles et ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme un enfant. Quoique, à voir l'expression de son visage il devina aisément qu'elle était à la fois rouge de gêne et de colère. Attrapant sa veste qu'il jeta négligemment sur son épaule, il salua les autres convives et Frey en dernier et s'en alla en direction de la roulette.

- Mais c'est qu'il se la pète en plus ce sale morveux, grogna Cagalli entre ses dents.

Elle sentit alors une vive douleur dans sa cheville. Maryu, qui s'était faufilé derrière elle avait du entendre ses propos puisqu'elle lui avait donné un coup talon. Si elle avait pu, Cagalli aurait pesté à voix haute en maudissant sa chef et Asran…

Miriallia de son côté faisait de louables efforts pour rester concentrée sur sa roulette mais avec un Dearka déchaîné dans les parages, c'était dur…

- YEAH ! Et encore une victoire pour moi. Miriallia très cher ange de ma vie tu me portes chance ce soir !

_Je devrais pas penser comme ça_, se dit cette dernière, _mais j'aurais préféré lui porter la poisse_…

Kira pour sa part, fut à deux doigts de perdre son calme et de quitter la table. De tout temps il avait toujours préféré la discrétion à l'exubérance. Mais là Dearka avait atteint des sommets, et ce d'autant plus que Miriallia se trouvait être présente et qu'il ne cessait de gagner.

_Ce qu'il est lourd_, songea-t-il. _Il ne se rendra donc jamais compte que non seulement il est ridicule mais qu'en plus il ne fera qu'aggraver son cas vis-à-vis de Miriallia ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il frime de cette manière quand il se trouve face à une femme qu'il souhaite séduire ?_

Mais l'arrivée de Lacus adoucit l'humeur de Kira.

- J'ai perdu, lui annonça-t-elle quelque peu boudeuse.

- Ce n'est que partie remise.

- Hum hum. Surtout que…

- Surtout que ? Qu'as tu encore manigancé toi ?

C'est un sourire espiègle aux lèvres qu'elle lui désigna alors Asran.

- Oh je vois… Et tu penses que les choses vont avancer ?

- Elles avancent déjà sans eux de toute façon. Il faut juste qu'ils s'en rendent compte.

- Et tu va t'en charger ?

- Hum…J'aiderai Asran s'il me le demande mais je pense que je vais limiter mes interventions. Laissons-leur le temps…

Surpris par les propos de la jeune fille, Kira s'apprêtait à lui demander de préciser ses pensées quand un hurlement de joie venant de Dearka faillit lui crever un tympan.

Kira grimaçait tandis que Lacus souriait. Rien ne semblait altérer l'humeur démesurément excellente de Dearka ce soir. Par contre Lacus vit que celle de la croupière, à l'origine en partie de cette humeur joyeuse, ne semblait pas être dans les mêmes dispositions…

_Pauvre Dearka, songea_-t-elle, _quand une fille le repousse il faut toujours qu'il s'obstine. Malheureusement il n'arrivera pas à la séduire comme ça_…

Miriallia de son côté attendait avec une impatience grandissante le changement de donneur. Tandis que les joueurs déposaient leurs mises sur son tapis, elle tourna brièvement la tête en direction de Cagalli et vit avec stupeur Asran Zala lui faire un baisemain dans les règles de l'art. Elle vit également son amie devenir aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. La croupière sourit à cette scène. Au fond c'était mignon et cet Asran, avec ses manières de gentleman, lui rappelait un peu le Petit Prince ou Monsieur Ahmed comme certains l'appelaient aussi. Cagalli n'était pas une romantique, mais elle avait toujours été sensible aux hommes qui se comportaient avec douceur et précaution envers les femmes. Miriallia songea alors, que ce qui avait manqué au Petit Prince pour que Cagalli tombe amoureuse de lui, Asran Zala, lui, devait l'avoir.

_Pauvre Cagalli_, se dit-elle, _la situation va trop se compliquer pour toi si tu continues comme ça. Mais au fond je comprends ta peur de perdre le peu que tu as réussi à acquérir de tes mains_…

Elle vit soudainement son amie grimacer et regarder furieusement Maryu.

_Toi tu as dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas…_

Miriallia fut alors ramené à la réalité par la voix de Dearka Elsman:

- ELLE A SOURIT !!!

- Hein ?

- Elle m'a enfin sourit.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte celui là ?_

- Vous êtes témoins elle a sourit à un compliment que je lui ai fais. Aaaaaaaaah chuis trop content.

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah si seulement il pouvait m'oublier lui. En plus c'est même pas lui qui m'a fait sourire_…

La soirée s'acheva alors sur les gains successifs de l'héritier Elsman. A la grande joie de ce dernier mais pas à celle de la croupière qui regagna en toute hâte sa cabine, pressée de retrouver la paix et surtout; du silence.

Asran pour sa part était monté sur le pont supérieur, là où il avait eu cette brève discussion avec Cagalli, et avec l'espoir de pouvoir lui parler à nouveau. Lacus avait raison, il fallait qu'il joue cartes sur tables….

Alors il attendit. Il avait toujours su être patient même dans son métier, et pourtant Dieu sait si le milieu des finances était stressant. Oui, il avait toujours su se montrer patient et un fin négociateur… Mais à cet instant, Asran sentit son flegme légendaire s'enfuir comme un voleur. Pourquoi s'inquiéter ? S'il ne la voyait pas ce soir il la verrait une autre fois et puis…et puis…et puis…Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fabriquait ? Mais au fait, qu'allait-il lui dire au juste ? Après tout la dernière fois, elle lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui? Oui, mais elle parlait de leur aventure à ce moment là… Aujourd'hui il ne s'agissait pas de ça…Enfin…Pas QUE de ça.

_Faut que je cesse de réfléchir_, se dit-il. _Ou je vais me rendre fou tout seul. C'est quand même dingue d'être à ce point obsédé par une femme que l'on connaît à peine. Et puis Lacus en a de bonnes…Mettre cartes sur tables…Est-ce qu'elle la fait elle d'ailleurs ? Non…Ohlala…_

Soudain, il la vit. Elle était là, à quelques mètres de lui… Mais elle paraissait fatiguée. Mais pas d'une saine fatigue corporelle, non… Elle se dirigea vers la balustrade sans le voir. Tel un automate. Elle ressemblait plus à quelqu'un fatigué par les tracas. Avait-elle des ennuis? Ses supérieurs lui auraient-ils dit quelque chose ?

- J'vous emmerde, dit elle soudainement et à sa grande surprise.

Lorsque Cagalli arriva sur le pont supérieur, elle se sentit plus lasse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été en trois années de croisière. Plus tôt dans la soirée, elle avait été angoissée à l'idée de le voir. Puis elle fut gênée de le voir, puis en colère contre lui, contre Maryu et contre la Terre entière. Et finalement, comme à chaque fois que ses émotions prenaient le dessus, elles finissaient par la laisser sur le carreau.

_La vérité, _songea-t-elle. _C'est que je prends toute cette histoire beaucoup trop à cœur. Le commandant ne peut rien contre moi, j'ai pas fais de bêtises et je devrais relativiser au lieu de m'angoisser_. Mais cela était beaucoup plus facile à dire qu'à faire quand on avait une capacité à gérer ses émotions aussi étriquée qu'un corset trop serré. Au fond Maryu et Miriallia n'avait pas tord. Quel mal y avait-il à s'autoriser un petit flirt ?

Aucun, lui dit son cœur.

Ton poste, lui dit sa conscience.

- J'vous emmerde, leur répondit-elle à voix haute.

- Je vous demande pardon ? Demanda alors une voix familière.

Sursautant de plus belle, Cagalli fit un bond, digne de figurer dans les annales du Guinness des records, lorsqu'elle réalisa que la voix familière appartenait à l'homme qui la perturbait beaucoup trop à son goût. Et donc ce fut sur la défensive qu'elle lui répondit:

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ? Ça vous amuse de surprendre les gens comme ça ? J'ai failli avoir une attaque !

Joignant le geste à la parole il la vit porter la main à son cœur, le souffle court.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous surprendre. Mais…Lorsque je vous ai entendu, je … Je me suis senti visé…

- Ça aurait pu, mais ce n'était pas le cas, lui dit-elle du tac o tac.

- Comment ça: ça aurait pu ?

Vaguement agacé il la vit s'énerver à son tour, posant sur lui un regard soupçonneux.

Lacus avait dit: « quitte à vous disputez s'il le faut » et Asran avait le désagréable sentiment que leur discussion pourrait emprunter cette mauvaise tournure. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il sentait ses dernières réserves de calme se faire la malle, et une bouffée de colère s'emparer de lui…

- Je sais ce que vous voulez, commença-t-elle le regard flamboyant.

- Voyez-vous ça…

- Rhaaaa ne jouez pas au plus fin avec moi. Je vous ai déjà dit qu'on ne recommencerait pas!

- Alors ne me provoquez pas!

- C'est vous qui me provoquez. Vous êtes venu exprès à ma table!

- C'est vous qui avez commencé l'autre soir. Si vous ne vouliez pas que le désir s'installe à nouveau entre nous, vous n'aviez pas à me regarder d'une façon aussi incendiaire!

- Incendiaire ? Nan mais ça va pas! Faut maîtriser tes hormones mon pote!

La colère aidant, Cagalli avait fini par perdre son self-control et entraîna Asran avec elle.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère! Tu m'as délibérément provoqué!

- Ben voyons! T'es beau gosse d'accord mais faudrait voir à pas exagérer…

- Si cela est faux, pourquoi trembles-tu de fureur ? Pourquoi frissonnes-tu quand je passe près de toi ? Pourquoi rougis-tu quand je te parle?

A ces paroles, elle rougit alors de plus belle.

- Non mais oh! Pour qui tu te prends là ?

Il l'énervait. Et ce d'autant plus qu'il avait raison, et qu'il était terriblement beau ainsi en colère. Il fit un pas en avant et elle en fit un en arrière. Il haussa un sourcil provocateur face à ce geste, qui ne signifiait que trop clairement: Tu vois ?

Tremblante de fureur, elle hésitait encore entre lui sauter dessus ou l'abreuver d'injures. Mais bizarrement, elle n'en connaissait plus une seule soudainement.

- Arrêtes ça ! Gronda-t-elle.

- Alors arrêtes moi…

Et il se rapprocha encore plus d'elle. Mais elle ne recula pas. La tête haute, le menton relevé, elle était bien décidée à ne pas le laisser gagner. Foi de Cagalli.

Le temps était lourd malgré la nuit. Et l'ambiance électrique ne faisant qu'accentuer ce phénomène, leur rappelant à tous deux les souvenirs brûlants d'une nuit lointaine.

Il le sentait, il sentait ce désir irrépressible s'emparer à nouveau de lui… Et allez savoir pourquoi, l'attitude de la jeune femme ne faisait qu'empirer la chose. Et il voyait, au trouble dans ses yeux ambrés, qu'elle n'était pas indifférente non plus…

- Tu…Tu…Tu va me rendre fou…dit il dans un murmure alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle…

- Non…Non…Il ne faut pas…

- Inutile de fuir Cagalli ! La vérité c'est que tu as peur! Reprit-il d'une voix plus forte.

Le coup avait porté. Ravivant la colère momentanément assourdie de la jeune femme, il eut toutefois le réflexe de stopper la main de Cagalli avant qu'elle n'atteigne son visage dans une claque monumentale.

- Et de quoi je me mêle ? Hurla-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien savoir de moi toi ? Je ne suis qu'un amusement pour un sale type comme toi! Des filles comme moi tu peux en avoir treize à la douzaine! Mais moi j'ai trop à perdre! Je ne te laisserais pas anéantir le peu que j'ai réussi à construire! Tu…

Mais Cagalli n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Asran l'attrapa par les bras pour la plaquer contre lui.

- Tu t'es enfuie ! Vociféra-t-il. Tu es partie Cagalli et tu n'es jamais revenue !

Prisonnière de ses bras puissants et de son regard, ce sont ces mots pourtant qui la calmèrent et lui de même. C'est d'une voix contrite mais moins forte qu'il reprit:

- Je voulais te revoir. Je voulais tellement te revoir… Des nuits et des jours cette mystérieuse femme sans nom m'a obsédé. Je te voyais dans mes rêves. Je croyais te voir dans la rue. Mais tu n'étais pas là. Pas plus que tu ne revenais au Clover…

Cagalli sentait sa colère s'estomper. Ainsi, il était revenu au bar pour l'attendre…

- Que savais-je de toi ? Rien! Pas même ton nom. Je voulais savoir. Dieu que je voulais savoir! Qui tu étais, quel âge tu avais, que faisais-tu dans la vie, quels étaient tes goûts ? Mais personne ne pouvait répondre à mes questions. Et j'ai eu beau essayer de te retrouver, ton visage demeurait toujours anonyme…Perdant espoir, j'ai finis par abandonner… J'ai finis par me dire que tu étais peut être une de ces filles faciles ou que tu avais trop honte pour te montrer. Je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir…

Il avait retrouvé son calme à présent, mais ne lâchait pas la jeune femme pour autant. Cagalli pour sa part, sentait également le calme revenir. En même temps que la colère quittait Asran, elle la quittait elle aussi. Et la voix grave du jeune homme provoquait en elle ces frissons si familiers…

Voyant la jeune femme se calmer, il n'hésita plus et la prit dans ses bras.

- Je…commença-t-il doucement. Je mentirais si je te disais que je ne te désirais pas. Oui c'est vrai que ce que tu éveilles en moi est assez similaire à ce que j'ai éprouvé il y a trois ans. Mais je ne saurais me contenter que de cela. Je voudrais pouvoir à nouveau discuter avec toi, en apprendre plus sur toi, partager d'autres moments avec toi. Je voudrais…

Mais Cagalli le fit taire, un doigt sur les lèvres.

- Ne dis pas des choses comme ça, murmura-t-elle, le nez enfoui dans sa chemise. Sinon je vais avoir envie de te croire et je n'aurais plus la force de te résister…

- Mais pourquoi tu …Cagalli je ne te veux pas de mal.

- Lacus Clyne est…

- Laisse Lacus où elle est tu veux bien ? Elle est mon amie mais elle ne sera jamais plus que cela. Tu as bien du te rendre compte qu'elle était folle de Kira non ? Et elle ne s'interposera pas, tu peux me croire.

Mais la jeune fille commençait à se dégager de son étreinte.

- J'ai trop à perdre Asran.

Le fait de l'entendre prononcer son nom éveilla en lui un étonnant sentiment de bien être mais aussi d'inquiétude.

- Qu'est-ce que …

- Si quelqu'un venait à nous surprendre, ou si le commandant Murta avait des raisons de penser que je fricotte avec un passager, je perdrais ma place Asran. Et j'ai besoin d'achever cette saison sur ce paquebot si je veux conserver mon emploi à mi-temps qui m'attend à Miami. Il n'est pas donné à n'importe quel croupier de pouvoir intégrer un casino aussi prestigieux que l'Eternal. J'en ai besoin Asran tu comprends ?

Je…Moi aussi, je… Je voudrais…Mais je ne peux pas me le permettre! Toute ma vie je me suis battue, alors maintenant que je suis près du but je ne veux pas tout perdre. Même si…Même si…C'est toi qui me le demande…

Un long silence suivit. Il comprenait. Bien sûr qu'il comprenait mais dans ce cas…

- D'accord. J'attendrais.

- Quoi ?

- Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvée, je ne vais pas te laisser m'échapper encore une fois. Je suis près à attendre la fin de cette croisière. Je suis prêt à t'attendre!

- Quoi ? Tu…Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

Elle en avait du mal à croire ses oreilles. Était-il vraiment sincère ? Pouvait-elle vraiment le croire ?

- Bien sûr que si, lui répondit-il d'une voix grave. Je ne te laisserais pas t'enfuir une seconde fois Cagalli! Tiens-toi le pour dit !

Étrangement, cela ne la rassura pas, mais l'effraya bien au contraire.

- Je…Tu…Je ne sais pas Asran. Nous sommes si différents toi et moi. Nous n'appartenons pas au même monde.

- Et alors ? Dit-il avec brusquerie.

Les sourcils froncés, il paraissait vexé. Puis impulsivement, il reprit la jeune femme dans ses bras.

- C'est une chance justement. Mon monde est si…Toi tu….Tu es un vrai rayon de soleil…

Trop de choses se bouleversaient dans la tête de la Cagalli. Les choses ne tournaient pas comme elle l'avait prévu. Elle se sentit perdue. Que devait-elle faire ?

Soudain elle sentit une goutte de pluie tomber dans son cou. Il pleuvait ? Comme il y a trois ans… Leurs « retrouvailles » se déroulaient dans les mêmes circonstances. Sans trop savoir ce qu'elle faisait elle s'agrippa au jeune homme, s'enivrant de sa chaleur. Elle frémit lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de ce dernier se refermer sur son cou, là où la goutte de pluie avait terminé sa chute. Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant aller et lorsqu'elle entrouvrit les lèvres elle sentit celle d'Asran se refermer sur les siennes.

Le temps s'était-il arrêté ou revenait il en arrière? Ce contact si familier la ramena trois ans en arrière…La même douceur…La même chaleur…Le même désir…

Mais cette quiétude n'était pas sensée perdurer…

Ils furent brusquement séparés lorsque Cagalli entendit du bruit provenant du couloir qui menait au pont. La peur s'empara d'elle lorsqu'elle aperçu une silhouette s'enfuir. Quelqu'un les avaient vu! Quelqu'un allait la dénoncer et elle serait finie !

- C'est pas vrai ! Il y avait quelqu'un. T'as vu ?

- Quoi ? Où ça ?

- Mais là dans le couloir! Je l'ai vu! Quelqu'un nous espionnait Asran! On mon Dieu si jamais le commandant l'apprend je suis foutue!

Devant la panique de la jeune femme, Asran tenta tant bien que mal de la retenir et de la calmer mais ce fut peine perdue: elle lui échappa.

- Attend Cagalli es-tu sûre que…

- Laisse-moi!

Elle s'engouffra alors dans ce même couloir en un éclair laissant Asran seul sur le pont et désemparé.

Y avait-il vraiment eu quelqu'un ? Cagalli allait-elle avoir des ennuis ? Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose…

Soudain Asran entendit un bruit de verre qui explose suivit de près par un court cri de femme…

- Oh mon Dieu! CAGALLI !

S'engouffrant à son tour dans ce même couloir, il courut et vit au loin Sai Argyle et Lunamaria Hawke, tous deux penchés sur un corps étendu par terre…

Il sentit son cœur manqué un battement lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'ils appelaient Cagalli mais qu'elle ne répondait pas.

- Fonce Luna! Va vite chercher le docteur Dullindal ! Hurla Sai.

Arrivé alors près d'eux, Asran vit avec horreur, le corps de Cagalli gisant sur le dos parmi des débris de verre, le bras et une partie du visage ensanglantés …

(1) Sachant que pour gagner au baccarat, il faut être celui qui est le plus proche de neuf sans le dépasser.

(2) Attention, qu'on se comprenne bien. J'ai une amie croupière que j'adore et j'ai écris cette phrase sans aucune arrière pensée.

Merci à Vyersdra, Tar-Celebrian, Hitsuki, Yume et Halianna pour leur com. Ils me font toujours plaisir .

**A Halianna**:

Je comprend que tu soit pressée de voir le couple fétiche réuni mais je crains qu'il ne te faille attendre encore. Toutefois tu as du remarquer qu'il y avait une évolution . Mais ne t'inquiète pas…

Quand à Miriallia, et bien tu as employé le mot peur avec beaucoup d'à propos… T'as l'œil toi .

**A Yume**:

Je te remercie. J'espère que ma petite fic te plais toujours autant.

**A Hitsuki**:

C'est la première fois que tu lisais une fic et tu adores ? Mais c'est super flatteur. Merciiiiiiiiiii.

**A Tar-Celebrian**:

Je te remercie aussi . Ainsi que pour avoir détaillé ton point de vue. Remaniant les personnages à ma façon je conçois que cela ne puisse pas plaire à tout le monde. Mais je suis heureuse que certains ou certaines les apprécient autant que moi .

**A Vyersdra**:

Je suis contente de voir que tu restes toujours fidèle à ma petite fic. Mais par contre j'ai donné encore une autre tournure aux évènements hé hé …

Et pour la énième fois: je présente à tous mes humbles excuses pour le retard (considérable) que je prend. Mais en même temps je planche sur 12 idées de fics asucaga mais je n'en publie plus que 2 et puis les études et…ok j'arrête j'ai pas d'excuses…Gomen


End file.
